Why Dont You Kiss Her
by LeiliPattz
Summary: Edward e Bella se conhecem desde os 8 anos de idade. Aos 18 anos acabam indo para diferentes universidades, e a distância junto com os compromissos, fez com que eles perdessem o contato, e hoje ambos com 25 anos, estão para se reencontrarem. EPOV/BPOV
1. Prólogo

**Why don't you kiss her**

**Disclaimer: **A maioria dos personagens da Fic, pertencem a Stephenie Meyer. A história é minha, então nada de plágios.

**Sinopse: **Edward e Bella se conhecem desde os 8 anos de idade. Aos 18 anos eles vão para diferentes universidades, Bella vai para UCLA e Edward para Cornell. A distância junto com os compromissos, fez com que eles perdessem o contato, e hoje ambos com 25 anos, estão para se reencontrarem, mas o que eles não esperam é que aqueles sentimentos da adolescência voltassem à tona.

* * *

**Prólogo**

Jesse McCartney - _Why don't you kiss her_

**Were the best of friends**  
_Eramos melhores amigos_  
**And we share our secrets**_  
E compartilhamos nossos segredos_.  
**She knows everything that is on my mind**  
_Ela sabe tudo o que está em minha mente._  
**Lately somethings changed**  
_Ultimamente algumas coisas têm mudado._  
**As I lie awake in my bed**  
_Quando deito acordado em minha cama_  
**A voice here inside my head**  
_Uma voz aqui dentro de minha cabeça_  
**Softly says**  
_Suavemente diz

* * *

_

**Edward PDV**

— Bella… - ela estava radiante com seus cabelos longos e cacheados caindo em camadas pelas suas costas.

— Edward… - ela sussurrou ao virar de frente para mim. Seus lindos olhos chocolate estavam torturados.

Ela veio até mim e me abraçou. Fechei os olhos esperando que o resto do mundo sumisse.

* * *

**Why don't you kiss her **  
_Por que você não a beija_  
**Why don't you tell her **_  
Por que você não lhe fala_  
**Why don't you let her see **  
_Por que você não a deixa ver_  
**The feelings that you hide **  
_Os sentimentos que você esconde_  
**She'll never know **  
_Por que ela nunca saberá_  
**If you never show **  
_Se você nunca mostrar_  
**The way you feel inside **  
_Como se sente por dentro

* * *

_

**Bella PDV**

— Eu tenho que ir… - ele disse dando um beijo na minha testa.

Meus olhos ardiam, eu estava deixando meu primeiro amor ir embora.

— Eu também tenho mas eu não quero. - eu completei e Edward me abraçou de novo, mais forte do que antes.

* * *

**I'm so afraid to make that first move **  
_Eu tenho tanto medo de fazer o primeiro passo_  
**Just a touch and we **  
_Apenas um toque e nós_  
**Could cross the line **  
_Poderiamos cruzar a linha_  
**And everytime she's near **  
_E toda vez que ela se aproxima_  
**I wanna never let her go **  
_Eu nunca quero deixá-la partir_  
**Confess to her what my heart knows **  
_Confessar a ela o que meu coração sabe_  
**Hold her close **  
_Abraçá-la bem perto de mim

* * *

_

**Edward PDV**

— Vamos conversar sempre por telefone ok? - ela disse limpando as lágrimas com as mangas da sua blusa.

— Sempre, não iremos deixar a distância destruir nossa amizade.

— Nunca.

* * *

**What would she say**  
_O que ela diria_  
**I wonder would she just turn away **  
_Eu imagino que ela apenas iria embora_  
**Or would she promise me **  
_Ou ela me prometeria_  
**That she's here to stay **  
_Que ela está aqui pra ficar_  
**It hurts me to wait **  
_Me machuca esperar_  
**I keep asking myself **  
_E eu continuo me perguntando:

* * *

_

**Bella PDV**

— Bella, vamos - minha mãe me chamou, esperando na porta do Taxi.

— Está na minha hora - murmurei.

— Tchau Bella - Edward me deu um beijo na bochecha.

Minha pele queimou onde seus lábios tocaram.

Fiquei na ponta do pé e dei um beijo em sua bochecha também.

— Tchau Edward, amo você.

— Também te amo, minha eterna melhor amiga - ele disse e eu sai rumo ao meu novo futuro.

* * *

**Why don't you kiss her (tell her you love her) **  
_Por que você não a beija (diga que você a ama)_  
**Why don't you tell her (tell her you need her) **  
_Por que você não lhe fala (diga que você precisa dela)_  
**Why don't you let her see**  
_Por que você não a deixa ver_  
**The feelings that you hide**  
_Os sentimentos que você esconde_  
**She'll never know **  
_Por que ela nunca saberá_  
**If you never show **  
S_e você nunca mostra_r  
**The way you feel inside... **  
_O modo como você se sente dentro..._


	2. Quando a vida era mais fácil: Edward

**Why don't you kiss her**

**Disclaimer: **A maioria dos personagens da Fic, pertencem a Stephenie Meyer. A história é minha, então nada de plágios.

**Sinopse: **Edward e Bella se conhecem desde os 8 anos de idade. Aos 18 anos eles vão para diferentes universidades, Bella vai para UCLA e Edward para Cornell. A distância junto com os compromissos, fez com que eles perdessem o contato, e hoje ambos com 25 anos, estão para se reencontrarem, mas o que eles não esperam é que aqueles sentimentos da adolescência voltassem à tona.

* * *

**Quando a vida era mais fácil (Edward PDV)**

**18 de agosto de 1993****  
****8:35 a.m. ****  
****Jacksonville – USA**

_Sinto que vás a llegar y mi corazón te quiero entregar…_

Eu era apenas um garoto de 8 anos quando mudei de Hanover para Jacksonville. Meu perfil era de um garoto tímido, o que eu realmente era. Nunca fiz amizades com facilidade, até uma linda garotinha aparecer na calçada da minha casa, em seus patins rosa choque, maria-chiquinhas, um conjunto de blusa e short rosa claro, capacete, protetores no joelho, mãos e cotovelo, e uma bola de chiclete estourando em sua boca.

— Olá – sua voz fina como vidro e cintilante como sinos, era apropriado para uma menininha.

— Olá – eu respondi, e não sei como consegui, já sentia as ondas de timidez tomarem conta do meu corpo.

— Eu sou Isabella Swan, pode me chamar de Bella, eu moro nessa casa do lado – ela apontou para a casa azul clara, com grandes janelas brancas, ordenada por flores.

— Eu sou Edward Cullen, e moro aqui – apontei para a casa atrás de mim. Ela era branca com janelas marrom. Tinha uma grande grama verde, mas ainda não tinha flores, o que eu achava que iria ser por pouco tempo, devido ao amor da minha mãe por plantas, jardinagem, e todas essas coisas.

— É bom ter uma criança nessa rua, eu era a única, até agora – ela sorriu, mostrando seus lindos dentes brancos e uma janelinha, onde com certeza um dia esteve um dente.

— Eu tenho uma irmã, ela é mais velha do que eu – dei de ombros. – Apenas 2 anos, mas não gosta de brincar comigo.

Bella riu, e foi como coros de pequenos anjos. Ela estendeu a mão para mim — Venha vamos para a calçada. Podemos conversar melhor, ficar em pé sobre patins dói as minhas pernas.

Eu sorri e segurei em sua pequena mão branca e fria, e logo nos sentamos na calçada.

— Então fale um pouco mais sobre você – ela disse enquanto enrolada um pouco de seus cabelos entre os seus dedos, e estourava outra bola de chiclete.

— Eu tenho 8 anos, morava em Hanouver, meu pai é um médico e conseguiu um emprego melhor aqui, então nos mudamos. Tenho uma irmã, como disse, que se chama Rosalie, ela tem 10 anos e só fala comigo porque é obrigada – Bella riu jogando sua cabeça para trás.

— Desculpe, é que eu não sei bem como é isso. Tenho um irmão de 11 anos, Emmett, ele é como meu melhor amigo, claro que não brinca comigo, ele é mais velho – ela revirou os olhos. – Mas ele é bem legal comigo, é bom ter um irmão com quem contar.

— Sorte sua, Rosalie não gosta de conversar comigo, porque ela vive no seu mundo de garota – Bella riu de novo.

— Eu sou uma garota, e não vivo no mundo de garotas, eu vivo no mundo misto.

— Isso é bom.

— Edward, venha aqui, por favor – escutei a voz da minha mãe vir ao fundo. Bella virou a cabeça para ver quem chamava.

— É minha mãe – eu respondi a pergunta que estava na sua mente.

— Ela é bonita – Bella sorriu. – Me ajuda a levantar?

— Claro – fiquei em pé na frente dela e ela se levantou facilmente. – Quer conhecer minha mãe?

— Sim.

Bella com seus patins foi comigo pelo caminho que seguia da calçada até os 4 degraus da varanda da minha casa.

— Olá mãe, essa é Isabella Swan.

— Bella – ela me corrigiu.

— Isso, Bella. Bella essa é minha mãe, Esme.

— Olá Bella, prazer em conhecer você querida.

— O prazer é meu, senhora Esme – Bella sorriu.

— Edward, você pode me ajudar a arrumar o seu quarto? Quero que me diga onde quer que eu coloque as coisas. Bella desculpe não poder conversar mais tempo com você, mudanças são assim.

— Tudo bem senhora, eu moro aqui do lado, na casa azul. Edward nos vemos, vou para casa, está na hora de fazer lição de casa – Bella revirou os olhos.

— Depois podemos conversar mais – eu disse. – Ainda não sei muito sobre você.

— Claro – ela sorriu e antes que eu percebesse deu um beijo na minha bochecha.

Eu vi a pequena menina deslizar em seus patins pelo caminho até a calçada e depois até no caminho da sua casa.

— Edward… - minha mãe me chamou. – Vamos – ela sorria.

— Sim, senhora.

* * *

**  
****26 de março de 1998****  
****1:25 p.m.****  
****Jacksonville – USA**

_Será tan mágico, tan intenso y único…_

Eu tinha acabado de chegar do meu treino de basebol, quando vi Bella vir correndo pela calçada. Ela estava estranha.

— Bella – gritei, quando a via entrar no jardim da sua casa e desaparecer pelos fundos da casa.

Eu já sabia o seu destino. Deixei meu taco na varanda de casa, e segui Bella.

No alto da grande árvore, havia uma casa feita de madeira. A casa construída 4 anos atrás, era o nosso lugar. Onde jogava-mos, conversava-mos, trocava-mos segredos. Porque uma menina e um menino podem viver em um mundo misto.

— Bella – eu a chamei enquanto subia pela escada.

Ela não respondia e isso me preocupava. Empurrei a porta e percebi que estava presa.

— Bella, abre aqui por favor, o que está acontecendo?

— Edward eu quero ficar sozinha – sua voz estava embargada, eu não iria deixar ela sozinha.

— Bella, por favor, abre.

— Edward…

— Quem lhe fez mal? Me conte, quero te ajudar Bella, nós somos amigos para isso mesmo.

Escutei um barulho na pequena portinha, e ela abriu. Terminei de subir e Bella estava em um canto, com a cabeça baixa.

— Bella o que foi? – aproximei dela, sentando ao seu lado.

— É que… - ela fungou. – Eu não quero falar, é constrangedor demais.

— Fale, por favor. Você sabe que pode contar seus segredos para mim.

— Eu sei – ela levantou o rosto e seus olhos estavam vermelhos e molhados por lágrimas. – É que, eu estava na casa da Lauren com a Rose, e elas me perguntaram se eu já…

— Já o que Bella?

— Se eu já tinha beijado na boca – ela virou o rosto para o outro lado. – E eu disse que não – ela sussurrou. – Então elas riram de mim, dizendo que eu já devia ter beijado a muito tempo.

— Oh Bella, bem isso não é um problema.

— Edward… - ela me olhou. – Você já beijou?

— Eu? É… bem… não – fiz uma careta e ela me olhou espantada.

— Sério?

— Sim – sorri timidamente. – Mesmo com as garotas atrás de mim eu não quero desperdiçar meu primeiro beijo com qualquer uma e…

Antes que eu terminasse de falar senti algo quente tocar meus lábios. Era Bella. Mas não tive tempo de provar e nem sentir muita coisa, porque logo ela nos separou.

— Agora nós dois já tivemos nosso primeiro beijo, e eu estou com fome, vamos lanchar? – ela sorriu indo em direção a portinha da casa da árvore.

Eu apenas assenti.

_Ali eu tive a certeza de que a amava._

* * *

**5 de junho de 2003****  
****9:55 a.m.****  
****Jacksonville – USA**

_Y aunque cada vez duele más no te quiero olvidar_

— Edward – Bella entrou no meu quarto pulando com envelopes nas mãos. – Chegaram nossas últimas cartas de admissão.

Eu ainda estava deitado, dormindo. Mas era bom ser acordado por Bella.

— Anda levante – ela pulou em cima da cama, sentando ao meu lado.

— Hum… espere eu acordar direito – cocei meus olhos e sentei na cama.

— Aqui estão as suas, UCLA, Universidade de Chicago, Universidade de Cornell e Dartmouth. Vamos abrir ao mesmo tempo, cada universidade – ela estava sorrindo. Queríamos ir para a mesma Universidade, mas já havíamos recebido outras 3 cartas e em nenhuma tinhamos sido aceitos, era difícil, mas não íamos desistir.

— Vamos começar com a Universidade de Chicago. – abri o envelope, e Bella fez o mesmo.

— Não fui aceita – ela suspirou.

— Eu fui aceito – coloquei o papel de lado.

— Agora, UCLA – abrimos o envelope. – Eu fui aceita – ela disse sorrindo. – E você?

— Eu… eu não fui aceito.

— Ainda temos 2 Edward. – ela pegou a de Cornell. – Vamos.

— EU fui aceito. – respondi.

— Eu não fui… agora Dartmouth – ela estava com a voz um pouco triste. Suspirei e abri meu envelope.

— Eu fui aceito. E você? – olhei para ela, que secava uma lágrima no canto dos olhos.

— Não fui aceita – ela mordeu o lábio. – Vamos para universidades diferentes Edward.

Eu não agüentava vê-la chorar. Coloquei os papéis de lado, e a puxei para mais perto de mim.

— Shhh… tudo vai ficar bem – sussurrei contra seu cabelo, enquanto a abraçava.

— Vamos ficar separados Edward, como vou sobreviver sem meu melhor amigo?

— E como vou sobreviver sem minha melhor amiga? – _e o amor da minha vida_, completei mentalmente. – Mas você nunca vai deixar de ser a minha Bella.

— E nem você de ser o meu Edward.

* * *

**[N/A]: O que acharam do primeiro capítulo? Apertem a caixinha verde e deixe sua opinião.**

**Beijos **


	3. Quando encontramos o inesquecível: Bella

**Why don't you kiss her**

**Disclaimer: **A maioria dos personagens da Fic, pertencem a Stephenie Meyer. A história é minha, então nada de plágios.

**Sinopse: **Edward e Bella se conhecem desde os 8 anos de idade. Aos 18 anos eles vão para diferentes universidades, Bella vai para UCLA e Edward para Cornell. A distância junto com os compromissos, fez com que eles perdessem o contato, e hoje ambos com 25 anos, estão para se reencontrarem, mas o que eles não esperam é que aqueles sentimentos da adolescência voltassem à tona.

* * *

**Quando encontramos o inesquecível (Bella PDV)**

**15 de janeiro de 2010**

**09:16 a.m.**

**Los Angeles - USA**

_Quiero escapar y despertar, sin saber del tiempo…_

Vinte e cinco anos, design de interior e morando em Los Angeles. Eu, Bella Swan, tenho tudo o que uma mulher poderia desejar… na verdade quase tudo. Falta o amor da minha vida.

Ai ai, não podemos ter tudo nessa vida.

Eu era design de uma empresa de decoração bem conceituada nos EUA. Cantores, empresários, estrelas de Hollywood, enfim pessoas com um alto poder aquisitivo procuravam a Whitlock Decoração.

A empresa tinha mais de 10 anos no mercado, e era da família de Jasper Whitlock,o marido da minha melhor amiga, Alice Brandon. Estudamos juntos na UCLA e hoje os dois moram em Nova York.

E hoje eu estava indo para Nova York, passar 6 meses lá decorando uma mansão. Ela está sem pintura, sem mobília, sem nada, somente a casca e a proprietária quer fazer tudo na mais perfeita calma.

Jasper era primo da cliente, e me indicou para o trabalho já que Alice está grávida de 7 meses, e ele queria confiar a casa nas mãos de alguém que ele ache competente.

Terminei de tomar meu café da manhã, e peguei minhas malas para esperar o Táxi ir me buscar.

Eu tinha uma boa renda mensal, que me proporcionou comprar um apartamento bem localizado em LA, mas eu era 'sozinha'. Meus pais moravam em Jacksonville, e eu morava com meus lindos e queridos peixes, os quais ficaram nos cuidados da minha vizinha, Lauren.

Sai do meu apartamento e fui até o da minha querida amiga, minha vizinha claro. Toquei a campainha e esperei ela.

— Amiga, você já está indo?

— Sim Lauren, vim deixar as chaves para você cuidar dos peixes, você já sabe o que tem que fazer, tentarei vir pelo menos uma vez por mês aqui, e mandarei o dinheiro das contas.

— Faça uma boa viagem amiga – ela me abraçou. – E encontre um lindo Novaiorquino.

— Pode deixar que eu vou encontrar – eu sorri para ela. – E por favor cuide bem dos meus bebes ok?

— Eu sempre cuido e você sabe. Agora vamos eu te ajudo a levar suas malas.

Caminhamos até o elevador, eu estava levando duas malas, mas eu sabia que chegando em Nova York eu não iria ter outra opção a não ser comprar, logo terei que sair com Alice.

Medo!

Quando chegamos na entrada do prédio o táxi já estava me esperando. Nos despedimos mais uma vez, e o taxista colocou minhas malas no carro e partirmos rumo ao aeroporto. Uma musica conhecida me tirou de alguns pensamentos pelo caminho, era Alice me ligando.

— Oi Ali!

— Você já está vindo Belli?

— Sim Ali, estou a caminho do aeroporto.

— Eu e Jaz estaremos lá para te esperar ok?

— Ok amiga, obrigada por tudo.

— Não é nada ok? Agora vou desligar tenho que terminar de arrumar algumas coisas aqui em casa para a sua estadia.

— Ali, eu disse que posso ir para um hotel, não precisa se preocupar comigo.

— Você acha que a minha melhor amiga de todos os tempos vai vir para Nova York e eu vou deixar ela ficar em um hotel? Nem pensar ok. A casa é grande e somos só nós dois, vai ser bom ter você por perto Belli.

— Tudo bem Ali, olha acabei de chegar no aeroporto, quando eu pousar em NY eu te ligo ok?

— Ok Belli, boa viagem.

— Obrigada Ali.

Desliguei o celular no mesmo momento que o taxista parou o carro. Paguei a corrida e peguei minhas malas. Agora era fazer todo aquele processo chato de aeroporto e depois parar em Nova York.

Com uma garrafa de água, e comprimidos para dormir a viagem toda. Não estava afim de passar o vôo acordada.

* * *

Eu despertei quando a aeromoça anunciou nossa chegada em NYC. Preparei para sair e logo ligar para Alice.

Assim que pude liguei e ela disse para que eu ficasse em frente a uma lanchonete, que ela e Jaz viriam até mim.

Peguei minhas malas e fui até o local que ela disse que iria me buscar e não demorou muito para ver a mini-fada com o barrigão quicando enquanto andava.

Alice sempre seria Alice.

— Belli – ela cantou me abraçando. – Saudade de você amiga.

— Ali, saudade de você também. Hey garotinha – acariciei a barriga da minha amiga. Ela iria ter uma menina, pobre criança ia ser uma barbie nas mãos da Alice.

— Hey Bella – Jasper me cumprimentou e claro lhe dei um abraço também.

— Jaz, nossa eu estava com tanta saudade.

— Agora teremos 6 meses para matar essas saudades. Mas vamos Belli nós fizemos reservas em um restaurante.

— Tem certeza gente? Não quero cansar vocês e…

— Absoluta. O restaurante fica perto daqui.

Não tinha o que discutir, praticamente fui arrastada para o carro.

No caminho até o restaurante Ali perguntou sobre a viagem, falou de algumas coisas que poderíamos fazer nos próximos dias, mas que seriam coisas leves. Fizemos um resumão do que iríamos botar em dia em bem umas 2 semanas.

Ali disse que a prima de Jaz era um amor, e o noivo dela também, que seria muito fácil trabalhar com eles.

— Makenna é calma, centrada, não vai exigir o máximo de você, ela conhece seu trabalho, já mostrei várias fotos para ela, e para ele também.

— Assim é bom, eu já enfrentei cada cliente.

— E eu então – ela bufou. – Teve um que quis por a culpa em mim sobre a estrutura da casa. Eu era a decoradora não a arquiteta.

Nós rimos falando sobre os absurdos que encontrávamos em nossa profissão. Jaz estacionou em um estacionamento do próprio local. Fomos a um restaurante chinês, relembrando nossa época de faculdade.

— Lembra quando tentamos fazer comida chinesa? – Ali disse rindo, e claro eu não me agüentei.

— Eu que sei – Jaz disse. – Aquele negócio estava salgado demais.

— E nunca mais tentamos fazer.

— Meu estômago e minha pressão arterial agradeceram eternamente.

O almoço foi tranqüilo e logo fomos para a casa deles.

Não adiantava discutir com esses dois, tentando dizer que eu ficaria bem em um hotel, eles eram iguaizinhos na questão teimosia.

A casa deles era linda, de um andar, branca com detalhes azuis, um amplo jardim, tudo muito bem decorado. Claro com um arquiteto e uma design nunca seria diferente.

O quarto onde eu ficaria era amplo, na cor pastel. A cama King Size dava um ar moderno ao local. Tinha uma ampla escrivaninha para que eu pudesse trabalhar. Sorri olhando o local. Impossível ter melhor amigos que esse.

— Belli, eu queria convidar a prima do Jaz e o noivo dela para jantar aqui hoje, algum problema? – Alice perguntou entrando no quarto, enquanto eu começava a desfazer as malas.

— Claro que não, eu vou tomar um banho e descansar um pouco. Dormir sob efeitos de remédio parece que me deixa mais cansada.

— Tudo bem amiga, qualquer coisa me chama ok? – ela deu um beijo na minha bochecha e saiu do quarto flutuando.

Estava extremamente frio em Nova York, então escolhi moletons, e uma blusa de frio grande paa por após o banho.

Eu não quis demorar muito, então resolvi tomar mesmo uma ducha, apesar da banheira parecer tentadora nesse frio.

Depois do banho, sequei meu cabelo, cantarolando alguma coisa que eu nem sabia o que era.

Aconcheguei-me na cama e me cobri dos pés a cabeça, logo o sono me levou...

* * *

Não sei quanto tempo tinha passado, mas acordei com a garganta seca, e o corpo mais descansado.

Peguei meu celular para ver as horas, 18:30.

Bem parecia cedo então, considerando que deitei as 15hrs.

Me espreguicei e levantei calçando uns chinelos. Resolvi trocar o moletom por uma calça comprida apresentável, eu não estou na minha casa então tenho que ser pelo menos simpática na aparência.

Amarrei meu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo desajeitado, e fui para a cozinha.

Escutei a voz de Alice e o que parecia ser de uma mulher vindo do local. Será que a tal Makenna já havia chegado?

— Hey Belli – Alice disse ao me ver entrar na cozinha. – Venha conhecer a Makenna.

— É um prazer lhe conhecer Makenna – ela levantou da cadeira que estava sentada para me cumprimentar.

— O prazer é meu – ela me abraçou brevemente. – Alice sempre fala sobre você, Belli pra cá, Belli pra lá.

— Alice também falou muito bem de você. Eu vim buscar um copo de água. A viagem me deixou exausta.

— E o frio também não ajuda não é? – Makenna disse.

— Com certeza não, aqui está mais frio do que em Los Angeles – peguei um copo e comecei a encher com água.

— Cara eu to te falando não adianta você vai perder essa aposta… - escutei a voz de Jaz na cozinha.

— Jaz, Belli está aqui – Alice disse como sempre cantando.

— Hey Bella, conheça o meu novo priminho – escutei Alice e Makenna rirem.

Eu ainda estava com o copo na mão, e me virei para conhecer meu outro cliente.

Quando meus olhos cruzaram aquela cozinha não estavam prontos para verem, o par de olhos verdes que dominou meus dias durante minha adolescência.

Senti meus dedos perderem o tato e o copo zunir no ar até virar mil cacos no chão.

— Edward…

— Bella…

Sussurramos ao mesmo tempo.

_Ya no quiero hablar sólo quiero encontrar un día de paz..._

_

* * *

_

**[N/A]: Demorei mais postei, o capítulo ainda não está grande porque ainda não entrei na parte principal da história.**

**O que acharam do capítulo? Qual será a reação do Edward? Hmm... tudo isso só no próximo capítulo**

**Por enquanto se puderem deixem um review e me contem o que estão achando.**

**Reviews aberto para não membros.**

**Beijos.**


	4. Quando a surpresa é incrível: Edward

**Why don't you kiss her**

**Disclaimer: **A maioria dos personagens da Fic, pertencem a Stephenie Meyer. A história é minha, então nada de plágios.

**Sinopse: **Edward e Bella se conhecem desde os 8 anos de idade. Aos 18 anos eles vão para diferentes universidades, Bella vai para Cornell e Edward para Dartmouth. A distância junto com os compromissos, fez com que eles perdessem o contato, e hoje ambos com 25 anos, estão para se reencontrarem, mas o que eles não esperam é que aqueles sentimentos da adolescência voltassem à tona.

* * *

**Quando a surpresa é incrível (Edward PDV)**

_Y si es porque es el destino has llegado justo a tiempo_

Você passa 8 anos da sua vida reconstruindo uma base sólida, que havia sido desmoronada, conseqüências de várias mudanças.

A perda de um amigo, um parente, uma nova fase na vida. Um novo amor, ou algo parecido para amenizar as dores no coração e nos fazer sentir bem. Agora você se dá conta de que em 6 meses sua vida vai se juntar a de outra pessoa e você formará uma família.

Essa é a minha vida.

Sou Edward Cullen, tenho 25 anos, sou fisioterapeuta e noivo de Makenna Ritz.

Sua família era dona do escritório de contabilidade, bastante requisitada nos EUA, que insistiram em nos dar uma mansão.

Eu sinceramente, preferiria uma casa mais simples, e a Makenna também, mas presentes dos pais é algo que não se discute, e muito menos recusa.

Meu melhor amigo, Jasper Hale é arquiteto e sua família tem escritórios de arquitetura e decoração. Makenna quis alguém de confiança deles para o trabalho de decorar a mansão.

Alice seria a nossa primeira opção, mas ela estava grávida de 6 meses, logo não teria condições de tomar conta de um trabalho tão grande. Ela pensou em sua melhor amiga, que mora em Los Angeles.

Ela tinha chegado hoje, e Alice queria que nós a conhecêssemos antes que ter algo formal, assim estávamos aqui esperando a amiga dela descer, já que estava dormindo.

Jaz me arrastou para a sala de TV, para vermos que hora iria começar o jogo de basquete entre Los Angeles Lakers e New York Knicks.

— Cara, só vai começar daqui uma hora – eu disse quando vimos o horário na TV.

— Então vamos para a cozinha, Alice talvez precise de ajuda no jantar.

— Tudo bem. Vamos apostar o resultado do jogo – Jaz nunca fugia de uma boa aposta.

— Claro – ele se animou como eu imaginava.

— Aposto nos Lakers – eu disse.

Quando nos aproximávamos da cozinha escutamos as vozes das garotas.

— Você vai perder – Jaz disse rindo.

— Claro que não.

— Cara eu to te falando não adianta você vai perder essa aposta - Jaz provocou enquanto entravamos na cozinha, quando eu ia responder Alice interrompeu.

— Jaz, Belli está aqui – Alice disse.

Varri rapidamente o local com meus olhos, e encontrei uma garota com um cabelo castanho, pequenina e delicada, que me dava a sensação de que eu conhecia.

— Hey Bella, conheça o meu novo priminho – Jaz disse e então tudo fez sentido.

Belli. Bella. Isabella. Minha Bella.

Mas antes de ter qualquer tipo de reação descente, meu cérebro foi bombardeado ao ver aquele par de olhos castanhos, como um mar de chocolate olharem para mim com espanto.

Era estranho pensar ou dizer, que meu coração parecia que ia pular para fora do meu peito, sentindo novamente tudo aquilo que eu não sentia a oito anos.

Não lembro o que saiu da minha boca, ou alguém dizendo algo. Um zumbido tomou conta dos meus ouvidos assim que escutei ela dizer meu nome.

Eu estava congelado, em completo estado de choque, sem saber como movimentar meus pés. Acho que também estava com cara de babaca, talvez com os olhos arregalados e a boca escancarada.

— Hey, Edward baby – Makenna disse, mas parecia tão distante.

— Acho que ele está em choque – Alice disse com a voz preocupada. – Jaz o leve para a sala.

Meus pés iam para frente, mas eu não sabia como, com certeza era Jaz me forçando, eu estava com o cérebro a mil, e o corpo parecendo chumbo.

Senti algo na parte de trás das minhas costas, e mãos em meus ombros.

— Abaixe-se Edward, colabora – era a voz de Bella, e eu sempre iria obedecer.

O fiz deitando no que eu achei ser o sofá, e instantaneamente meus olhos fecharam-se. Cai em uma inconsciência preparando minhas emoções por tudo que aconteceu.

Minha cabeça não estava pronta para vê-la tão cedo… bem não tão cedo. O certo era vê-la assim aqui nessa casa.

Meu Deus, o que o destino queria comigo?

Comecei a me sentir menos pesado, e os nervos acalmados. Eu não poderia ficar aqui deitado enquanto a garota pela qual sonhei toda a adolescência estava no mesmo ambiente que eu.

Abri meus olhos devagar e meus ouvidos pareciam que antes estavam tampados, agora eu escutava o som de uma respiração não muito longe de mim. Virei minha cabeça em direção ao som e vi Bella enroscada na poltrona olhando para mim.

Ela sorriu sem dizer nada, acho que estava com medo de que eu tivesse outro ataque estranho de choque.

— Oi – eu disse tentando sentar no sofá, quando o consegui, dei umas palmadinhas no espaço ao meu lado, indicando que queria que ela sentasse ali.

Bella levantou e agora eu poderia observá-la melhor.

Ela estava linda, como se fosse possível ela ter ficado mais encantadora do que a da última vez que a vi.

Seu corpo agora tinha toda a forma de uma mulher, com curvas e medidas certas.

Os traços do seu rosto deixaram para trás os vestígios de adolescente, mas ainda tinha aquele toque doce e celestial.

— Você está melhor? – ela disse passando sua mão em meu cabelo.

Meu sangue se aqueceu, lembrando de tudo desde que a vi pela primeira vez. Era como se esses 8 anos nunca tivessem existido, a voz dela me fazia sentir em casa.

— Sim, desculpe por isso – pigarreei ao ver que minha voz estava rouca.

— Não se desculpe – ela sorriu. – Que surpresa hun?

— Eu que o diga – sorri timidamente. Estava ainda difícil acreditar que ela estava ali na minha frente.

— Não sei por onde começar – ela riu nervosa. Eu entendia o que estava acontecendo com ela. Precisávamos ter essa conversa e não era algo que pudesse ser adiado.

— Primeiro como você está? – eu não conseguia tirar meus olhos dela, com medo dela virar um monte de fumaça e eu acordar em algum lugar descobrindo que foi um sonho.

— Estou bem eu acho – Bella mordeu o lábio inferior desviando seu olhar para suas mãos sobre seu colo. – E você? Vai se casar hun? – senti o tom de alguma coisa desconhecida em sua voz.

— É eu vou – pela primeira vez desviei meu olhar do seu rosto, era como se eu tivesse com vergonha de admitir isso.

Ficamos alguns minutos em silêncio, eu não tinha a menor idéia por onde começar.

— Quebramos muitas promessas – Bella disse acabando com o silêncio. – Quando Esme faleceu eu não pude ir ao velório – ela respirou fundo. – E foi ai que nossa vida desandou. Você simplesmente sumiu. Seus telefones nenhum eram atendidos, na universidade disseram que você tinha trancado. Eu nunca fui amiga de Rose, ela já tinha terminado sua universidade, Emmett tinha ido para Miami com um amigo começar sua carreira, montando seu hotel. Não tinha como achar você. Meus pais não tinham nada para conseguir falar com Carlisle, ainda mais que eles já tinham se mudado para Forks quando sai de Jacksonville. Eu sai da Universidade um ano depois, sem nem saber algo sobre você. – olhei para ela e a vi olhando para mim. – O que aconteceu você?

Respirei fundo, organizando as palavras de forma correta em meu cérebro,.

— Quando tudo aconteceu, eu entrei em depressão, minha mãe sempre foi tudo para mim, e eu não conseguia fazer nada de útil. Tranquei minha universidade e fui morar em Hanover com meu pai. Rose foi para Paris seis meses depois, trabalhar como estilista. Quando eu me recuperei tentei te encontrar, mas já era muito tarde. Você já tinha saído da UCLA, ninguém tinha contato com você, e eu decidi seguir minha vida. Recomecei meu curso em Dartmouth, e me formei pouco tempo depois. Eu jamais quebraria minha promessa. Você ainda é a pessoa que mais me conhece, melhor do que eu mesmo – ela sorriu fracamente e eu segui meu impulso de tocar sua bochecha.

— Eu perdi 4 anos da sua vida. Então não sei muito agora – ela sussurrou.

— Eu posso contar tudo, temos tempo – sorrindo, ela colocou seus braços em volta do meu corpo encostando sua cabeça em meu ombro.

— Senti saudades, imensas saudades Edward.

— Eu também Bella, eu também. E então? – afaguei seus cabelos. – Nenhum cara na universidade conseguiu entrar no seu coração? – essas palavras tinham um sabor tão amargo, e eu temia a resposta.

— Não – ela riu, e a vibração do seu riso percorreu todo meu corpo. – Tive dois ou três casos, mas nada além disso – ela suspirou – Vamos jantar, estão esperando por nós – ela se afastou, e imediatamente me senti tão… incompleto.

Levantamos do sofá e fomos para a sala de jantar.

— Acordou a adormecida – Jasper disse. – Pensei que teria que chamar o Príncipe Encantado para lhe acordar – arqueei uma sobrancelha para ele, e escutei todos rirem, menos…

— Edward, preciso falar com você – Makenna estava com o rosto sereno, mas seus olhos me tacavam facas pontudas.

É não seria fácil.

— Ok, mas antes tenho que garantir algo. Bella?

— Sim?

— Não conte nada embaraçoso para eles hun? Eu também sei muito sobre você – cerrei os olhos e ela riu.

— Ok Ediz… - cerrei os lábios e lhe dei um olhar de advertência. Ela estava a ponto de falar meu apelido mais horrendo.

Ela riu e Makenna pigarreou.

Caminhamos até a sala novamente, e ela parou de braços cruzados.

— Então ela é a Bella? Aquela que você disse que foi a sua paixão de adolescência, seu primeiro beijo? – Makenna estreitou os olhos, e eu pisquei confuso recusando-me a acreditar no que eu estava escutando.

— Sério Makenna? Você está dando um ataque de ciúme? Não acredito nisso, Bella é minha amiga desde que eu tenho lembranças, e sim gostei muito dela quando era adolescente – ressaltei bem a palavra adolescente. – Ela era a única garota que eu tinha contato além de Rose, ou você queria que meu primeiro amor fosse minha irmã? Incesto é meio nojento. Sobre o primeiro beijo, eu já lhe contei sobre isso. Por favor, não estrague esse jantar e nem os próximos meses, porque você querendo ou não ela é a minha melhor amiga não importa se estamos a 4 anos sem nos falar. Odeio quando você dá esses seus ataques de ciúme sem nenhum motivo Makenna.

Ela não respondeu, apenas com a mesma expressão de nada, deu meia volta e voltou para a sala de jantar.

Passei minha mão pelos meus cabelos, e pela primeira vez me arrependi de muitas atitudes de 4 anos.

Principalmente de me casar.

Não que Makenna não fosse uma mulher que valesse a pana me casar, mas quando ela dava esses seus ataques de ciúme sem nenhum motivo concreto, me tirava do sério.

Eu imaginei que talvez ela pudesse se lembrar disso quando visse Bella. Mas ela era importante param mim mesmo que tenhamos ticado quatro anos sem nenhum contato.

Eu não mento ao dizer que ela me conhece melhor do que eu mesmo, porque ela realmente conhecia, cada mania, cada careta, cada vez que meus olhos tentavam esconder algo.

Soltei um suspiro pesado apertando os olhos com meus punhos, eu não queria que ser por quem é Bella acabe tendo problemas com Makenna no seu trabalho, esse seria um ponto a discutir com Makenna amanhã.

Voltei para sala de jantar a tempo de escutar Bella contar sobre o nosso lugar.

—… então naquele mesmo dia, Charlie e Carlisle nos prometeu uma casa da árvore e em 2 semanas estava pronta – sorri ao lembrar em como aquela casa guardou segredos.

— Olá, Edizinho – Jaz disse com um sorriso zombeteiro.

— Bella – gemi derrotado. – Você contou a ele o apelido que seu irmão me deu?

— Desculpe – ela riu.

— Pena não ter um apelido seu para contar – bufei.

— Isso faz parte do negócio, você fica com os apelidos e eu com as histórias desastradas – ela rolou os olhos.

Bella era uma parte da minha vida que eu me orgulhava em ter de volta.

_Me encantas, me endulzas, me elevas_


	5. Quando os sentimentos são vistos: Bella

**Why don't you kiss her**

**Disclaimer: **A maioria dos personagens da Fic, pertencem a Stephenie Meyer. A história é minha, então nada de plágios.

**Sinopse: **Edward e Bella se conhecem desde os 8 anos de idade. Aos 18 anos eles vão para diferentes universidades, Bella vai para UCLA e Edward para Cornell. A distância junto com os compromissos, fez com que eles perdessem o contato, e hoje ambos com 25 anos, estão para se reencontrarem, mas o que eles não esperam é que aqueles sentimentos da adolescência voltassem à tona.

* * *

**Quando os sentimentos são vistos (Bella PDV)**

_By now you know that I'd come for you_

Era bom e estranho ao mesmo tempo, poder ter Edward novamente na minha vida. Depois de longos quatro anos, finalmente nos encontramos, e totalmente por acaso.

Ele, como se fosse possível, estava mais bonito do que minha ultima lembrança.

Não era como um adolescente era todo um homem. Queixo firme, maxilar marcado, braços fortes, corpo perfeito, olhos tão verdes que pareciam ficar cada vez mais escuros com o passar do tempo.

Como eu disse, todo um homem, mas um homem que iria se casar.

_Casar._

Nunca pensei que essa palavra pudesse ser tão ácida e cortante.

O que eu tenho na cabeça? Vento?

Quando era adolescente, idealizava me casar com Edward, mas era óbvio, ele era para mim o garoto perfeito, por ser meu único amigo de verdade.

Eu tive outros amigos, claro, mas nenhum pareceu ser para mim tão perfeito como Edward.

Suspirei caindo nos travesseiros.

Eu realmente não poderia querer que ele fosse apaixonado por mim, e me esperasse. Não fazia idéia de que um dia eu fosse encontrar ele novamente.

O contato entre nós tinha sido perdido, e isso me fez tanta falta, em todos esses anos.

Havíamos feito promessas, e todas foram quebradas. Mas a vida estava nos dando a oportunidade de juntar nossos caminhos novamente, só que ela estava fazendo de uma maneira bem difícil. Eu sentia que os próximos meses não seriam os melhores.

Makenna me dava calafrios, antes dela perceber quem eu era, tinha um olhar gentil e voz doce, mas depois que as peças se encaixaram seu olhar ficou frio, como a sua voz.

O que eu poderia fazer se ela ficou dessa forma somente porque descobriu a minha importância na vida de Edward?

Eu não seria capaz de fazer algo para ficar com Edward, mesmo que meus sentimentos tivessem atravessado anos.

Ele a amava, casaria com ela em seis meses e cada um seguiria seu rumo.

Fui arrancada dos meus pensamentos, ao escutar uma leve batida na porta do quarto.

— Entre – eu disse sentando na cama.

— Com licença Belli – Alice disse entrando no quarto e fechando a porta atrás dela.

— Toda Ali – sorri para a minha melhor amiga.

Ali me conhecia quase tão bem como Edward, mas ela tinha uma vantagem, era muito perceptiva.

— Belli – ela disse sentando-se na cama ao meu lado. – Acho que precisamos conversar.

Mordi o lábio imaginando o motivo da conversa, ai estava um problema por Alice ser tão perceptiva e me conhecer tão bem.

— Acho que sim Ali – suspirei derrotada.

— Eu não vou enrolar, você sabe que eu não sou de fazer rodeiro – suspirou pesadamente com o olhar preocupado – Belli me diga com toda a sinceridade do mundo, não que eu precise que você diga isso, porque está estampado na sua cara. Você é apaixonada por Edward, não é?

Mastiguei meus lábios, com uma força, que comecei a sentir o gosto do sangue na boca.

Somente assenti para a pergunta de Alice.

Ela franziu o lábio e segurou minhas mãos.

— Belli, para de morder os lábios – soltei meus dentes da minha pele, sentindo dolorida. – Olha eu só perguntei para ter certeza. Seus olhos faíscam de amor por ele, e não é um amor de amigo, mas é algo tão sutil que se eu não te conhecesse tão bem, não teria percebido. Sorte que a Makenna não é tão observadora, mas ela não é burra. Eu não conheço Edward tão bem, mas ali nele também existe algo e se ela perceber vai passar a prestar mais atenção em você. Agora indo direto ao ponto, você pretende fazer algo sobre isso Belli?

— Não – neguei sem pensar duas vezes. – Eu jamais atrapalharia a vida deles dessa forma, seria cruel e egoísta da minha parte. Edward habitou meus sonhos românticos desde que eu me dei conta do que eram sonhos românticos, mas hoje somos adultos, e coisas assim, sonhos de adolescente, só em contos de fadas. E também Ali eu não espero algo da parte dele, antes de tudo ele é meu melhor amigo, mesmo com os anos nos separando. Eu posso confundir tudo, minha admiração por ele, é infinita.

— Amiga nem sempre somos capazes de confundir sentimentos, você o ama eu vejo nos seus lindos olhos chocolate. Só não quero que você se machuque, se achar melhor, eu e Jaz encontramos outra pessoa para fazer a decoração da mansão e…

— Não Ali – a interrompi. – Eu me responsabilizei com esse trabalho e vou até o fim. Não se preocupe comigo, não vou me machucar.

— Tem certeza?

— Sim, estou feliz por ter Edward de novo na minha vida. Ele dividiu comigo momentos importantes da vida de ambos. E será ótimo poder ter meus melhores amigos comigo – sorri passando um braço pelo ombro dela. – Voces dois completam varias partes vazias da minha vida.

— Ai Belli, fico feliz com isso. Bem agora preciso dormir, amanhã é sábado e vou no médico junto com Jaz. Quando acordar você pode preparar seu café da manhã, deixarei tudo na geladeira para você.

— Hum tudo bem – sorri. – Posso preparar o almoço?

— Claro – ela respondeu com um gritinho. – Já vou, boa noite Belli.

— Boa noite Ali. Boa noite bebe – eu disse acariciando a barriga dela.

Ela levantou-se e saiu do quarto. Resolvi tomar um banho e permitir que a minha cabeça tivesse o descanso merecido.

Pela manhã eu me sentia renovada, mas com os pensamentos ainda na minha conversa com Alice.

Ela era alguém difícil de se enganar, eu realmente amava Edward, e sentia que não era algo que eu poderia mudar com facilidade. Mesmo com 4 anos sem conversar com ele, o meu sentimento não diminuiu.

Coloquei uma camisa de flanela e um short jeans surrada. Ali teria um colapso nervoso se me visse assim. Ri comigo mesma, enquanto descia as escadas em direção a cozinha.

Deixei a cafeteira preparando meu café, e coloquei umas fatias de pão para preparar uma torrada.

Fui até a geladeira para ver o que eu poderia fazer para o almoço. Ali gostava muito de saladas, e aqui tinha uma variedade enorme de verduras e legumes. Resolvi fazer uma salada fria, com frango grelhado e batatas cozidas.

Minhas torradas ficaram prontas e as coloquei em um prato, passei um pouco de geléia nelas, e enchi uma xícara com café. Sentei em um dos bancos do balcão da cozinha, e quando estava pronta para tomar meu café da manhã, a campainha tocou.

Franzi a testa, e levantei da minha cadeira para ver quem era.

Tocaram novamente.

— Já vai – gritei um pouco irritada, procurando a chave. Encontrei-as perto do telefone.

Abri a porta para dar de cara com a visão do _meu _deus grego.

Os cabelos bagunçados de uma forma sensual, os olhos brilhantes, camisa preta de uma gola V quase imperceptível, mas certa para um homem, calças jeans que marcava bem suas pernas fortes, e claro por último e não menos importante, o seu sorriso torto, fodidamente sexy, capaz de causar espasmos involuntários.

— Bom dia – ele disse com uma porra de voz rouca.

Fiquei paralisada, pensando no que fazer.

— Bella, respire.

_Oh sim, respirar._

Tomei um grande fôlego, e ele riu baixinho.

— Bom dia Edward, entre – eu disse mordendo minha boca por dentro.

Nunca tinha o visto dessa forma. Um homem assim devia ser proibido de circular em via publica.

— Aceita café? – ofereci quando chegamos na cozinha.

— Não obrigada, já tomei antes de vir. Pelo jeito você acordou agora.

— Mais ou menos – sorri para ele. – Estava resolvendo o que fazer para o almoço, e ia começar a tomar meu café agora.

— Hum, almoço feito por Isabella Swan, essa eu vou querer, se precisar de ajuda estarei aqui – e meu deu uma piscadela, que quase me Fez engasgar com o café.

— Ham, você pode me ajudar cortando algumas coisas, mas não preciso que seja agora – dei mais um gole no meu café, e uma mordida em uma torrada. – Me fale sobre você, como foram esses 4 anos.

— Nada de tão importante aconteceu – ele fez uma careta.

— Como não? Você vai… se casar – falei com um pouco de dificuldade. – Claro que aconteceu.

— Tudo bem – ele fez outra careta. – O que você quer saber primeiro? – ele olhou fixamente para mim.

— Queria saber se você me ama – falei de repente e um pouco baixo, quase bati minha cabeça no balcão.

— Como? – ele me olhava confuso.

— Queria saber se você a ama. Makenna, sua noite – corrigi percebendo que ele não estava muito atento antes.

— Ah, amo sim – respondeu. Senti facas entrando em meu peito, uma dor tomando conta do meu corpo.

— É… - pigarreei. – Como a conheceu?

— Em Hanover. Makenna estava em seu ultimo semestre de administração, quando entei lá. Ela simplesmente me viu em um canto, isolado, e veio falar comigo. Sem perceber eu me sentia a vontade para falar do que eu estava sentindo. Pela primeira vez me senti confortável com alguém, não tanto como fico perto de você, mas o suficiente para desabafar minhas angústias. A partir desse dia, nos tornamos amigos e saímos algumas vezes. Quando ela foi se formar disse que iria me esperar em New York, e que faltava pouco para isso. Apenas um semestre depois eu já estava em New York, e ela estava aqui por mim. Apresentou-me para Alice e Jasper, os meus primeiros amigos aqui, e então pedi Makenna em namoro, e a dois meses em casamento. É isso – durante todo o momento Edward manteve seus olhos em suas mãos.

Tinha algo que ele não queria que eu lê-se em seus olhar, mas eu não disse nada.

— Ual – respondi. – É bom que alguém foi capaz de cuidar de você quando eu não pude.

— Eu… - ele suspirou. – Eu queroa que você tivesse cuidado de mim.

Sorri tristemente.

Ficamos alguns minutos em silencio.

— Mas agora me diga o que aconteceu com você nesses 4 longos anos? – ele perguntou.

— Hum – remexi minha xícara de café. – Nada de tão importante assim, mas vamos lá. Quando me formei, Jaz me chamou para trabalhar na empresa da sua família, e foi no meu trabalho que eu desabafei minhas tristezas. Eu tenho uma tartaruga – ele riu. – Não ria, ela é minha única companhia. Laureen está cuidando dela para mim, e ela é o mais próximo que tenho de alguém querido em Los Angeles.

— Mas você – ele fez uma pausa. – Você não namorou ninguém?

— Sim, claro que namorei. Bem três dos meus quatro casos, foram na UCLA. Ben, que hoje está com Angela, Mike que está em algum lugar do planeta com Jéssica, e Paul que se casou com Rachel. E fora de lá, James, namoramos durante 10 meses, terminamos tem dois, porque ele veio morar em New York – fiz uma careta. – Quero nem ver se eu o encontrar por aqui.

— Você não gosta dele?

— Claro que gosto, só que seilá – dei de ombros. – Terminamos por causa da distância, e agora eu estou aqui.

— Hum – Edward murmurou.

Respirei fundo e decidi sair do assunto.

— Então me ajude com o almoço, venha pegue algumas verduras e uma faca.

Ele sorriu e fingiu arregaçar as mangas da sua camisa.

— Vamos lá.

_I'd fight for you I'd lie, it's true give my life for you_


	6. Quando se descobre a luxúria: Edward

**Why don't you kiss her**

**Disclaimer: **A maioria dos personagens da Fic, pertencem a Stephenie Meyer. A história é minha, então nada de plágios.

**Sinopse: **Edward e Bella se conhecem desde os 8 anos de idade. Aos 18 anos eles vão para diferentes universidades, Bella vai para UCLA e Edward para Cornell. A distância junto com os compromissos, fez com que eles perdessem o contato, e hoje ambos com 25 anos, estão para se reencontrarem, mas o que eles não esperam é que aqueles sentimentos da adolescência voltassem à tona.

* * *

** Quando se descobre a luxúria (Edward PDV)**

_One love - this is the way we found_

Estar com Bella, era o melhor que poderia ter me acontecido nos últimos tempos. Ela era incrível, me entendia, e parecia que nunca tínhamos ficado longe um do outro, pela forma que agíamos.

Era tão natural, a nossa conversa, as risadas, os olhares cúmplices. Eu senti falta de tudo isso, da pequena que tomou conta de mim desde a primeira vez que a vi.

Sei que também não será nada fácil ter que lidar com Makenna por causa dela.

Sim, os próximos meses não seriam dos mais fáceis, ela não iria facilitar as coisas. Mas eu confiava em Bella e em seu profissionalismo para lidar com tudo.

Ela não iria se deixar levar por Makenna e suas possíveis 1001 formas de infernizar a vida de alguém, essa mulher era perigosa, eu a conhecia o suficiente para saber.

Balancei a cabeça mandando os pensamentos estranhos para longe, e me focando na minha tarefa: cortar batatas.

Bella estava cortando os peitos de frango, e tinha ligado seu iPod, para que de acordo com ela, animar o ambiente.

As paredes da cozinha se enchiam com o house que saiam das caixinhas de som. David Guetta, com Sexy Bitch, embalava o nosso preparativo de almoço.

Yes I can see her

_Sim, eu posso vê-la _

Cause every girl in here wanna be her

_Porque toda garota aqui quer ser ela _

Oh she's a diva, feel the same and I wanna meet her

_Oh ela é uma diva, eu sinto o mesmo e quero conhecê-la_

Bella cantava a letra da música, enquanto colocava alguns temperos em seu frango. Deixei um pouco a faca de lado e observei-a.

They say she low down

_Dizem que ela é baixa _

It's just a rumor and I don't believe

_Isso é apenas rumor e eu não acredito _

They say she needs to slow down

_Dizem que ela precisa ir devagar _

The baddest thing around town

_A pior coisa em torno da cidade_

A forma como ela balançava os quadris no ritmo da música, enviava uma mensagem diretamente ao meu membro. Porra eu nunca tinha visto Bella de uma forma sexual como agora. Ela nunca pareceu tão sexy como agora.

_Você não pode pensar assim, você vai se casar._

_Eu sei, mas eu não posso evitar._

_E pensar com a cabeça debaixo também não ajuda._

She's nothing like a girl you've ever seen before

_Ela não é como uma garota que você já viu antes _

Nothing you can compare to your neighborhood hoe

_Nada que você possa comparar com as vadias da sua vizinhança _

I'm trying to find the words to describe this girl Without being disrespectful

_Estou tentando achar palavras para descrever esta garota sem ser desrespeitoso _

Não sei se Bella estava querendo me matar ou simplesmente fazia sem perceber, mas ela não parava de remexer o quadril no ritmo da música e seu pequeno short, faziam suas coxas ficarem suculentas, que eu tenho quase certeza de que estava babando.

The way that booty moving I can't take no more

_O jeito que esse traseiro se move, não posso mais resistir_

I have to stop what I'm doing so I can put on my clothes

_Tenho que parar o que estou fazendo, então posso botar minhas roupas._

I'm trying to find the words to describe this girl Without being disrespectful

_Estou tentando achar palavras para descrever esta garota sem ser desrespeitoso_

Estou com um profundo caso de bolas azuis nesse momento. Senti um suor frio escorrer pelo meu pescoço, e engoli seco. Minha mente me dava milhares de imagens de Bella rebolando… em cima de mim… nua… na minha cama…

_Porra você não está ajudando camarada._

_Desculpe._

Damn Girl

_Maldita Garota _

Damn Girl You're a sexy bitch, a sexy bitch, a sexy bitch

_Maldita garota você é uma vadia sexy, vadia sexy, vadia sexy _

Damn Girl You're a sexy bitch, damn girl

_Maldita garota você é uma vadia sexy, maltdita garota _

Damn Girl You're a sexy bitch, a sexy bitch, a sexy bitch

_Maldita garota você é uma vadia sexy, vadia sexy, uma vadia sexy _

Damn Girl You're a sexy bitch, damn girl

_Maldita garota você é uma vadia sexy, maldita garota _

Tentei desviar o olhar dela de volta para as minhas batatas, mas era praticamente impossível.

Eu poderia imaginar meu olhar de predador que eu lançava sobre ela nesse momento. Minhas pupilas devem estar completamente dilatadas, e meus olhos inundados de desejo.

Engoli em seco, e consegui fechar os olhos com força, apertando minhas mãos em punho.

1

Inspira.

2

Expira.

3

Inspira.

4

Expira.

Repeti esse mantra até o número 50 quando Bella me tirou dos meus pensamentos.

— Hey Edward – ela estava ao meu lado, sua pequena mão quente em meu ombro. – Você está meio pálido, aconteceu algo?

Abri os olhos, e foquei meus olhos nela. Pela primeira vez, acho que a vi de verdade.

Olhos como duas bolas de chocolate. Lábios carnudos e vermelhos, que davam vontade de morde-los. Eram tão suculentos como uma maçã. O seu perfume de morangos, que emanava dos seus cabelos, era o mesmo que eu conhecia desde criança.

Morango.

Definitivamente eu amo morangos.

— Eu… eu estou bem, só senti um mal-estar – minha voz estava rouca de excitação, pigarreei para disfarçar e não a deixar que ela percebesse.

— Beba um pouco de água – ela acariciou meus cabelos, e definitivamente não estava tornando minha situação mais fácil.

— É… vai ser melhor – tentei analisar minha situação antes de levantar.

Acho que não tinha uma ereção visível. Respirei profundamente, e levantei do balcão, indo até a geladeira.

Bella voltou para seu trabalho, e eu enchi um grande de copo de água gelada.

Tomei em três goles, sentindo todo o efeito da água em meu sistema. Suspirei um pouco mais aliviado, e voltei para as batatas.

— Edward, estava pensando aqui, depois do almoço poderíamos dar um passeio. Nunca vim muito a New York, foram poucas as ocasiões. Você poderia me mostrar um pouco mais da cidade, claro se Makenna não se incomodar de você sair comigo.

Ah, então ela já percebeu algo de errado em Makenna.

— Primeiro, Makenna não tem que gostar de nada, você é minha amiga acima de tudo, segundo ela está viajando, foi hoje pela manhã para Chicago, resolver algumas coisas da empresa do pai, e só volta em 3 dias, e terceiro, será um prazer lhe mostrar a cidade – cortei o último pedaço da batata. – Pronto meu serviço está feito.

Ela virou-se e encostou no balcão da pia, olhando-me. Mordeu os lábios como se pensasse em algo, e suas bochechas coraram.

Para Bella estar corando ela devia estar pensando em algo... hum... interessante.

— Bem, você pode me ajudar com o os outros legumes. Corte as cenouras que eu separei em pequenos quadradinhos – ela sorriu e veio pegar as batatas que coloquei no pote. – Belo trabalho Cullen.

Peguei as cenouras e levei para o balcão, recomecei meu trabalho, enquanto Bella colocava as batatas para cozinhar no vapor.

Preparar o almoço com ela estava sendo extremamente interessante.

* * *

Uma hora e meia depois, estava tudo pronto, Alice e Jasper já tinham chegado, e Bella e eu estávamos arrumando a mesa para o almoço.

— Tem muito tempo que eu não passo um tempo de qualidade com amigos – Bella disse. – Minha vida são as viagens a trabalho, e nunca tenho um segundo para descanso. Estar aqui com vocês significa muito para mim.

— E ter você por perto significa tudo – sorri para ela, que retribuiu o gesto.

— Obrigada Edward.

— Pelo o que?

— Por tudo, minha vida tem muito mais sentido agora – sorrindo ela saiu da sala de jantar.

Parei para pensar por uns segundos em suas palavras… eu não fiz nada demais, apenas apareci em sua vida de uma forma inesperada… ela estava me agradecendo por isso?

Foi um pouco confuso, mas dei de ombros.

Segundos depois, Bella, Alice e Jasper entraram na sala. Bella trazia uma travessa com o frango e batatas, e Jasper a salada.

— Cullen você cozinhando é uma surpresa – Jaz deu um tapinha no meu ombro.

— Eu sei cozinha Jaz – rolei os olhos. – Só não o faço com freqüência.

— Realmente ele sabe – Bella disse. – Tudo o que eu aprendi com minha mãe, e com Esme, Edward também aprendeu. Elas nos ensinou a cozinhar.

— Então Edward um dia vai ter que sozinho preparar um jantar incrível para nós – Alice deu uma piscadela e todos nos acomodamos nas cadeiras, e demos inicio ao nosso almoço.

Realmente estava delicioso.

— Belli, você é incrível – Alice disse. – Vai ter que cozinhar todos os dias – todos rimos e ela assentiu.

— Não prometo todos os dias, mas quando puder irei fazer Ali.

— Bella, isso está incrível – disse Jaz.

— E você Edward não gostou? – Bella sorriu travessa.

— Sim gostei, mas não quero aumentar o seu ego – ela riu.

O almoço era como a reunião de amigos, nunca me senti tão a vontade em conversar como agora.

Makenna não era tão comunicativa como Bella, não fazia tantas brincadeiras e não as aceitava de modo normal.

A risada de Bella enchia o ar, e meu coração. Suas brincadeiras me faziam rir como nunca.

Eu definitivamente estava revendo os meus conceitos.

_One love - believe in you and me_

* * *

**Esse capítulo está um pouco curto, mas prometo que o próximo será maior. Estou com várias idéias para o passeio deles e não quis escrever nesse capítulo ainda.**  
**Irei fazer no PDV dela e dele, em capítulos separados.**  
**Espero que tenham gostado x]**

**Beijos amores **


	7. Quando o corpo fala mais alto: Bella

**Why don't you kiss her**

**Disclaimer: **A maioria dos personagens da Fic, pertencem a Stephenie Meyer. A história é minha, então nada de plágios.

**Sinopse: **Edward e Bella se conhecem desde os 8 anos de idade. Aos 18 anos eles vão para diferentes universidades, Bella vai para UCLA e Edward para Cornell. A distância junto com os compromissos, fez com que eles perdessem o contato, e hoje ambos com 25 anos, estão para se reencontrarem, mas o que eles não esperam é que aqueles sentimentos da adolescência voltassem à tona.

* * *

**Quando o corpo fala mais alto (Bella PDV)  
**

_Better hang on if your taggin along_

Edward Cullen era definitivamente um perigo para a saúde publica.

Ele com certeza pensa que eu não vi sua… hum… ereção quando levantou da cadeira. Mordi meu lábio fortemente, evitando um gemido baixo, que queria escapar da minha boca.

Ficar tão próxima de um homem tão lindo e sexy, e não poder fazer nada, era uma verdadeira prova de fogo.

Todo aquele amor e desejo que nutri por ele durante anos vieram à tona com mais força, me atingindo em cheio na cara.

Mas o que eu poderia fazer agora? Ele era um homem comprometido.

Depois do almoço troquei rapidamente de roupa, e Edward me esperava na sala conversando com Jasper. Alice tinha decidido deitar-se.

— Estou pronta – falei entrando na sala onde os dois estavam.

— Então vamos – Edward levantou e deu um tapinha no ombro de Jasper – Até depois.

— Até, divirtam-se – Jasper disse, e eu apenas acenei em resposta.

Rapidamente estávamos dentro do lindo Volvo do Edward.

Lembro bem como Volvo era seu sonho de consumo. Ele vivia falando: _'Um dia terei um Volvo prata e brilhante' _e agora ele realmente tem.

Edward ligou o som do carro, e _**Nickelback - This Afternoon**_ encheu carro.

— Então quer ir aonde primeiro? – Edward perguntou.

— Não sei, não conheço nada por aqui, você quem sabe – respondi. Na verdade poderíamos ir para qualquer lugar, eu estando com Edward era o que realmente contava.

— Podemos dar uma volta no Central Park, e depois tomarmos um café.

— Perfeito.

— Você vai amar o Central Park, é bem calmo, da para conversamos com mais privacidade, assim dizendo.

_Oh sim eu tinha outras idéias de privacidade. _

Afastei esse pensamento. Minha mente estava ficando nublada ao estar tão perto de Edward.

Ele era tóxico, e somente coisas pervertidas surgiam em minha mente cada vez que seu perfume entrava mais no meu sistema.

_Eu estou perdida._

. . .

Andamos pelo Central Park, não por muito tempo, estava frio demais para isso, então Edward sugeriu que fossemos para o seu apartamento.

_Pensamentos pecaminosos atacam novamente._

Antes paramos para comprarmos um café, e ai fomos para o seu apartamento. Ele não morava muito distante dali. Era um edifício bonito, mas não incrivelmente luxuoso.

Quando entramos no elevador, comecei a ficar inquieta, como se o bichinho da perversidade tivesse me picado. Eu imaginava Edward parando o elevador, e me beijando ali, depois o liberando, levando-me até o seu apartamento...

_Suspirei._

— Bella, você está bem? – Edward me perguntou, tirando-me dos meus pensamentos dele beijando meu corpo...

— Sim – respondi em um fio de voz.

— Você está tão... _corada._ Como se tivesse com vergonha de algo.

_Obrigado rubor, você é muito útil._

— Não é nada… - desviei meus olhos para o chão, e as portas do elevador se abriram.

Edward foi na frente, e o segui tentando de alguma maneira aquietar meu sangue. Algum passos depois, ele abriu a porta do seu apartamento, dando-me passagem para entrar primeiro.

_O local era incrivelmente aconchegante. _

Revezava entre o tom claro e o tabaco, um apartamento tipicamente masculino. Percebia-se que somente ele vivia ali, se por acaso Makenna morasse, teria algo mais feminino por aqui.

— Gostou? – Ele perguntou parando ao meu lado.

— Sim, é lindo. Muito bem decorado.

— Trabalho de Alice – ele sorriu e eu retribui.

— Ficou perfeito, combina com você.

— Vou ligar o aquecedor, sente-se, já volto – ele desapareceu por um corredor, e caminhei até seu enorme sofá de couro preto.

_Sofá de couro._

_Hm..._

Tirei meu casaco, colocando-o de lado, e esperei por Edward. Ele voltou um tempo depois, e sentou ao meu lado, pegando um controle e ligando o som.

_O aquecedor realmente funcionava, pois aqui estava quente._

Mas fica a duvida: _era o aquecedor ou eu?_

_**Shawn Desman – Shiver**_

_Eu me pego_

_Olhando para você_

_Quando você não está acordada_

_Não consigo evitar_

_Não, não_

Estava começando a ficar incomodo. Todo aquele silencio, e uma incrível tensão palpável no ar.

Com meu olhar voltado para o lado oposto ao de Edward, não pude ver o momento em que seus dedos arrastaram por meu braço, como uma pluma, causando em mim um arrepio desesperador.

Fechei os olhos, quando sua mão afastou meus cabelos do meu pescoço, e delineou toda a área descoberta.

_Eu não sabia onde ele queria chegar, mas eu estava querendo descobrir. _

Suspirei audivelmente, com meu corpo ficando mole.

_Apenas tendo você aqui_

_Deitada do meu lado_

_É essas pequenas coisas_

_Que causam uma tempestade_

_Dentro de mim_

— O que fazemos agora? – Edward sussurrou no meu ouvido, deixando sua respiração varrer meu rosto.

— Não sei – respondi fracamente. – Mas podemos descobrir, de alguma maneira.

_E sempre que você está perto eu_

_Arrepio, arrepio, arrepio_

Edward segurou no meu queixo, fazendo-me virar meu rosto de frente para ele, seus olhos estavam tão confusos e tão decididos ao mesmo tempo.

Varreu meu lábio inferior com seu polegar, sem tirar os olhos dos meus. Sentia como se algo dentro de mim estivesse se rasgando em duas partes.

_Sanidade._

_Insanidade. _

A insanidade estava me comandando.

— Não posso mais guardar isso pra mim, não consigo – ele disse antes de puxar meu rosto para o seu. Beijando-me como eu nunca havia sido beijada.

_Sempre que nos beijamos eu_

_Arrepio, arrepio, arrepio_

Meus braços já estavam em volta do seu pescoço, antes que eu me desse conta. O puxando para mim, querendo mais, precisando de mais.

_Ele estava com aquela mesma tensão no corpo durante todo esse tempo?_

Com certeza estava, ou jamais tomaria uma iniciativa tão _brusca._

_Tenho que recuperar meu fôlego_

_Então me esqueço_

_Sempre que você está perto eu_

_Arrepio, arrepio, arrepio_

Edward percorria suas mãos pelo meu corpo, tocando tudo o que fosse possível.

Tudo aqui era: fogo e desejo.

_Nosso corpo falando mais alto do que a mente._

— Preciso de você – Edward disse afastando um pouco os lábios dos meus. – Se eu não ter você, eu acho que vou morrer.

_Eu sei baby, eu sei._

— Então tenha – enrolei meus dedos em seus cabelos. – _Agora._

_Sua mão na minha mão_

_Sua pele sobre a minha_

_Mais e novamente_

_Não consigo ter o suficiente_

_Não, não, não_

Senti suas mãos por baixo da minha blusa, subindo e levando a peça com si. Soltei minha mão dos seus cabelos, levantando os braços, dando passagem para a blusa sair. Olhei para o seu rosto. Seus lábios estavam mais vermelhos que o comum. As bochechas rosadas, e o cabelo uma verdadeira bagunça.

Fui diretamente a sua camisa e fiz o mesmo que ele comigo. A tirei, e não sei aonde ela está nesse momento, eu literalmente joguei-a pelo ar.

Passei minhas mãos pelos seus ombros, avançando sobre ele com _ânsia._ Era como se eu estivesse me afogando, e ele fosse o oxigênio que eu precisava.

_O jeito que você se entrega para mim_

_Não consigo acreditar_

Seus braços passaram pela minha cintura, enquanto minha boca atacava a dele. Mãos seguraram na minha bunda, e encaixei meu corpo no dele. Levei minhas mãos até a parte de trás das minhas costas, soltando meu sutiã. Afastei-o rapidamente, e voltei para minha posição anterior.

Não tinha nada nesse mundo que se comparava a sensação de ter a pele nua de Edward na minha. _Eu estava sendo consumida pelo desejo._

O zíper da minha calça foi abaixada, com a habilidade dos dedos dele. Com seus pés ele conseguiu chutar a calça fora de mim, e não me pergunte como, ele estava fazendo o mesmo com a dele.

Eu só conseguia pensar em beijá-lo. Ele era tão delicioso. Tão viciante. Esse sabor que eu jamais consegui encontrar em outra pessoa.

_Enviando arrepios pra cima e pra baixo da minha espinha_

_Quero que você saiba_

_Quero que você saiba_

— Segure-se em mim – Edward disse passando as mãos em torno da minha cintura, e ficando em pé comigo.

Enrolei minhas pernas ao redor do seu corpo. Meus lábios se ocuparam do seu pescoço, até que senti sendo colocada em uma cama, e ele vir por cima de mim.

— Eu esperei tanto por isso – ele falou traçando o contorno do meu mamilo direito com o polegar. – Bella – procurei seus olhos, encontrando-os como um espelho do que eu sentia. – Eu desejei você por tanto tempo.

— Eu sei o que você está sentindo Edward. Eu também – respondi passando minha mão por seu rosto. – Esqueça tudo… tudo… somos somente nós dois. Não existe um mundo fora dessas paredes.

— Estamos a sós no mundo – ele disse ficando ajoelhado na cama, e puxando a minha calcinha por entre minhas pernas.

Mordi meu lábio com a visão de seu corpo, deleitando-me ao vê-lo tirar sua boxer na minha frente. Em seguida ele pegou algo na mesa de cabeceira, presumia que fosse uma camisinha, mas sinceramente eu não conseguia desviar meus olhos do seu rosto.

_Que sempre que você está perto eu_

_Arrepio, arrepio, arrepio_

_Sempre que nos beijamos eu_

_Arrepio, arrepio, arrepio_

Edward ficou por cima de mim novamente, agora tendo minhas pernas em torno do seu corpo, e minhas unhas arrastando por suas costas.

_Quando ele entrou em mim, senti que ali era o meu lugar no mundo._

Arranhei mais as suas costas, sentindo seus músculos contraírem embaixo dos meus dedos. Seus dentes arrastavam pelo meu pescoço. Eu sabia que isso iria deixar uma marca fodida, mas quem disse que eu realmente me importava?

_Tenho que recuperar meu fôlego _

_Então me esqueço _

_Sempre que você está perto eu_

_Arrepio, arrepio, arrepio_

Meu corpo estava entregado a um prazer desconhecido.

Minha alma jogada ao vento.

Meu coração sendo esmagado.

Minha mente gritando coisas desconexas.

Minha vida rompendo todas as suas linhas.

_Eu estava perdida... _

Os movimentos de Edward eram frenéticos, como se ir mais rápido fosse exorcizar a sensação que dominava todos os nosso sentidos.

_Ele também se sentia assim?_

_Sentia-se perdido no mundo?_

_Quero me apressar_

_No seu toque_

_Isso parece tão certo_

_Quero me apressar_

Arqueei minhas costas, sentindo minhas veias queimarem. Um gemido alto saiu pelos meus lábios, quando estava perto da borda.

— Bella – ele grunhiu entre meus cabelos.

Eu não conseguia formular uma palavra se quer. Nem chamar seu nome. Minha mente estava ficando vazia de consciência, eu só queria tirar essa sensação estranha de mim. _Eu queria voltar a ser eu mesma_.

Não demorou muito até eu explodir em êxtase, e Edward me seguir. Seu corpo cansado caiu sobre o meu, enquanto respirávamos forte, tentando assim encontrar fôlego, no meio de tanta confusão.

_No seu toque_

_É como ver o sol_

_Pela primeira vez_

_Isso me deixa cada vez_

Não tinha idéia de quanto tempo ficamos assim. Segundos. Minutos. Horas talvez...

Somente não conseguia resgatar a Bella que devia ser a certa… pois ela sumiu no momento que eu o vi novamente.

Foi tudo tão bom, pareceu tão certo, mas que caminho tomar?

— Edward – sussurrei tão baixo que se não fosse pelo silencio ele não teria escutado.

— Diga – respondeu levantando a cabeça, e olhando pra mim.

_Isso me faz_

_Arrepiar, arrepiar, arrepiar_

_Sempre que nos beijamos eu_

_Arrepio, arrepio, arrepio_

Passei meus dedos entre seus cabelos bagunçados.

— O que vamos fazer agora? – seus olhos me mostravam que sua insanidade também estava gritando em seu corpo.

— Bella… temos três dias.

— Três dias...

_Tenho que recuperar meu fôlego _

_Então me esqueço _

_Que sempre que você está perto eu_

_Arrepio, arrepio, arrepio_

— Sim três dias… três dias para sermos nós mesmos. Para deixarmos nosso desejo falar.

Fechei os olhos e respirei fundo.

— E quando acabar os três dias? Se com menos de uma hora eu já me sinto, em _frangalhos?_

_Eu me pego olhando para voc__ê_

_Quando voc__ê__ n__ã__o est__á__ acordada_

_N__ã__o consigo evitar_

_N__ã__o, n__ã__o_

— Eu não sei Bella. Eu não sei – sua voz soava sofrida. – Só que eu não sou mais eu mesmo, desde que meus olhos pousaram em você. – ele colocou seu rosto escondido em meu pescoço.

— Eu te entendo – eu disse sentindo meu coração esmagar ainda mais.

— Só por favor, deixe-me te… - ele fez uma breve pausa. – Deixe-me estar com você por esses três dias.

Senti as lagrimas quentes rolarem pelo canto dos meus olhos. Eu não poderia prolongar isso por mais de três dias. Essa não era a minha realidade. Era o meu sonho.

_Viver o sonho ou morrer sem saber como seria?_

— Eu deixo… te darei três dias. Apenas três dias, Edward. E quando acabar, não poderemos continuar com isso. Essa é minha condição. Vamos viver nossos desejos por esse tempo, depois cada um vai voltar a ser o que era. Você pode lidar com isso não pode?

Ele assentiu contra meu pescoço murmurando um pequeno _'sim'._

Coloquei minhas mãos em suas costas, sentindo sua pele quente ali.

_Eu morrerei no final de três dias._

_Nothing wrong with goin all night long

* * *

_**Muitos devem ter pensado que eu desisti da história, mas não. Eu tive uns problemas pessoais que acabaram afetando um pouco minha criatividade, então minha mente estava bloqueada para essa fic. Agora consegui retomar a linha que eu queria seguir com ela, e postarei toda semana.**

**Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo.**

**Deixem reviews por favor :)**  
**Beijos**

;*


	8. Quando se faz o insano: Edward

**Why don't you kiss her**

**Disclaimer: **A maioria dos personagens da Fic, pertencem a Stephenie Meyer. A história é minha, então nada de plágios.

**Sinopse: **Edward e Bella se conhecem desde os 8 anos de idade. Aos 18 anos eles vão para diferentes universidades, Bella vai para UCLA e Edward para Cornell. A distância junto com os compromissos, fez com que eles perdessem o contato, e hoje ambos com 25 anos, estão para se reencontrarem, mas o que eles não esperam é que aqueles sentimentos da adolescência voltassem à tona.

* * *

**Quando se faz o insano (Edward PDV)  
**

_(Esse capítulo será o anterior na visão do Edward)_

_Baby can you hear the message I am sending?_

Quando entramos no elevador do meu edifício, percebi Bella inquieta. Suas bochechas muito rosadas, parecia que ela estava passando mal.

— Bella, você está bem? – perguntei enquanto via sua cabeça inclinar-se um pouco em confusão.

— Sim – respondeu com a voz um pouco fraca.

— Você está tão... _corada._ Como se tivesse com vergonha de algo.

— Não é nada… - seus olhos foram para o chão e dei de ombros sem entender muita coisa.

Minha mente queria focar no real, pois já me bastava muita das fantasias que me consumiam cada vez que eu olhava para ela.

Saímos do elevador, e fomos até a porta do meu apartamento. Abri e dei passagem para ela, que entrou e observou o lugar com seus olhos curiosos.

— Gostou? – perguntei, depois de fechar a porta e ir até o seu lado.

— Sim, é lindo. Muito bem decorado.

— Trabalho de Alice – sorri, e ela fez o mesmo.

— Ficou perfeito, combina com você.

— Vou ligar o aquecedor, sente-se, já volto – sai em direção ao corredor, ligando o aquecedor no final dele.

Fiquei ali por um tempo tentando respirar.

_Por que as malditas fantasias de adolescente tinham que voltar como bomba até a minha cabeça?_

Caminhei de volta para sala, encontrando-a como sempre tão linda, sentada no meu imenso sofá.

Ela estava sem o seu casaco, revelando uma blusa de mangas fofas, que ressaltavam sua pele branca.

Respirei novamente e entrei em seu campo de visão, sentando ao seu lado, e ligando o som. O silencio que se seguiu foi sufocante. Minhas mãos queriam tanto tocar aquela pele que parecia tão frágil...

Então eu já estava tocando-a, sentindo aquela corrente elétrica percorrer meus ossos. Meus dedos escovando sua pele sensível, que agora estava arrepiada.

Eu não tinha mais consciência do que fazer, apenas queria _tê-la_.

Afastei seus cabelos do seu pescoço, e tracei toda a sua forma com meus dedos. _Ela era tão macia._

Escutei um suspiro vindo dela, e meu coração quase pulou pela boca.

— O que fazemos agora? – sussurrei em seu ouvido, querendo que ela me desse um pouco de sanidade. Eu não sabia mais o que era isso.

— Não sei – ela respondeu fracamente. – Mas podemos descobrir, de alguma maneira.

_Ela também queria, Deus ela queria._

Segurei em seu queixo, fazendo-a olhar para mim. Suas orbes marrons me examinavam, e estavam tão confusas como eu.

_Eu sei meu amor. Eu sei._

Acariciei seu lábio inferior. Um lábio que parecia tão suculento.

_Era demais para mim._

_Não suportava mais._

— Não posso mais guardar isso pra mim, não consigo – sussurrei enquanto puxei-a para mim, colando nossos lábios.

_Era o paraíso._

_Era o meu lar._

_Era o local por onde procurei toda a minha vida._

_**Love me like the world is ending - Ben Lee**_

_Este é o primeiro dia do futuro e tudo que eu quero é você._

_Eu uso um par de meias que você deixou aqui_

_mas eu sei, eu sei, eu sei que ninguém nunca poderia preencher seus sapatos._

Seus braços. Seu corpo. Seus lábios. Seus toques. Era isso que completava a parte de mim que sempre parecia incompleta.

Minhas mãos exploravam seu corpo, querendo cada vez mais, era como se eu não pudesse ter o suficiente dela.

— Preciso de você – eu disse sem ar, sem forças. – Se eu não ter você, eu acho que vou morrer.

E era esse o sentimento.

Meu peito era esmagado por uma força inexistente, e precisava fazê-la minha para que meu coração voltasse a bater de forma certa.

— Então tenha – ela disse. – _Agora._

_Eu não consigo ver isso claramente quando a fumaça está nos meus olhos._

_Por favor pegue-me com suas promessas e machuque-me com suas mentiras._

_Baby você pode ouvir a mensagem que estou enviando?_

_Ama-me como se o mundo estivesse acabando._

Então tudo aconteceu.

Em questão de minutos estávamos semi-nus. Nossas peles extremamente quentes, tocavam-se, e pareciam que não podiam mais ficar separadas. Éramos como pólos diferentes que se atraiam.

_O positivo e o negativo._

O sofá ficou insuficiente para nosso desejo, então levantei-me, e pedi que se segurasse em mim. Seus lábios consumiam a pele do meu pescoço, e não pensei que poderia ser melhor.

Coloquei-a sobre a cama, e contemplei-a.

— Eu esperei tanto por isso – eu disse enquanto traçava seu mamilo com meu polegar. _Tão quente._ – Bella, Eu desejei você por tanto tempo.

_Este é o último dia da existência e tudo que eu quero é você._

_E há uma certa tristeza_

— Eu sei o que você está sentindo Edward. Eu também – sua mão acariciou meu rosto, e me senti tão vulnerável – Esqueça tudo… tudo… somos somente nós dois. Não existe um mundo fora dessas paredes. – Sua voz era doce, e me deu coragem de seguir em frente.

— Estamos a sós no mundo – falei, afastando-me e ficando de joelhos. Puxei sua calcinha por entre suas pernas. Em seguida tirei a minha boxer e peguei uma camisinha.

_Esse será um caminho sem volta._

Quando estava dentro dela, meus muros caíram.

Meu coração morreu.

Meus planos de futuro não existiam mais.

Todas as minhas lembranças estavam pipocando na minha visão.

_Mas eu sei, eu sei, eu sei que o céu é o que torna o mar azul._

_Eu sei, eu sei, eu sei o céu é o que torna o mar azul._

_A criança com o chiclete cor de rosa._

_A menina chorosa por não ter tido seu primeiro beijo._

_A garota que se via nervosa com a separação de seu melhor amigo._

_E a mulher…_

_A mulher que encheu meus olhos a 24 horas, e que agora habitava cada célula do meu corpo._

Se algum dia eu achei que aquele amor, o amor que eu senti quando jovem tinha morrido, hoje eu sabia que ele não tinha.

Ele estava apenas adormecido.

_Eu não consigo ver isso claramente quando a fumaça está nos meus olhos._

_Por favor pegue-me com suas promessas e machuque-me com suas mentiras._

_Baby você pode ouvir a mensagem que estou enviando?_

_Ama-me como se o mundo estivesse acabando._

— Bella – falei sentindo o cheiro dos seus cabelos, enquanto nos aproximávamos da nossa libertação.

_Uma libertação que me condenaria para sempre._

Descansei meu rosto entre seu pescoço, quando havíamos chegado ao clímax. Senti seu cheiro doce, e não sabia o que fazer com o redemoinho que estava em meu cérebro.

— Edward – Bella sussurrou baixinho, levantei minha cabeça para olha-la.

— Diga – seus olhos estavam insanos. Como os meus.

— O que vamos fazer agora? – ela perguntou, traçando o meu couro cabeludo com seus dedos.

Uma idéia rapidamente me ocorreu, era o tempo que podia ter, e precisava...

— Bella… temos três dias.

— Três dias... – ela sussurrou entendendo onde eu queria chegar.

— Sim três dias… três dias para sermos nós mesmos. Para deixarmos nosso desejo falar.

Vi os olhos dela se fecharem, e desviei os meus para baixo.

— E quando acabar os três dias? Se com menos de uma hora eu já me sinto, em _frangalhos?_

Eu também me sentia assim...

— Eu não sei Bella. Eu não sei – o nós se formava em minha garganta. – Só que eu não sou mais eu mesmo, desde que meus olhos pousaram em você. – escondi meu rosto em seu pescoço, aspirando seu cheiro.

— Eu te entendo.

— Só por favor, deixe-me te… - parei brevemente, esse não era um bom momento para abrir o meu coração esmagado. – Deixe-me estar com você por esses três dias.

Ela ficou em silencio por alguns segundos, enquanto eu respirava mais e mais aquele perfume de morangos.

— Eu deixo… - sua voz estava distorcida. - Te darei três dias. Apenas três dias, Edward. E quando acabar, não poderemos continuar com isso. Essa é minha condição. Vamos viver nossos desejos por esse tempo, depois cada um vai voltar a ser o que era. Você pode lidar com isso não pode?

_Eu poderia. _

_Não poderia? _

_Eu não sei._

Apenas para garantir Bella comigo, assenti em silêncio.

_Venha e ama-me como se o mundo estivesse acabando._

Minutos se passaram e percebi que ela havia adormecido.

Levantei-me e deitei ao seu lado, puxando a coberta por cima de nós. Uma mecha de seu cabelo grudava em seu rosto, e percebi uns rastros quase secos de lágrimas.

Afastei a mecha do seu rosto, dando um beijo leve do seu lado.

— Eu farei o melhor para nós Bella – sussurrei. – Tomarei a decisão certa.

Meus olhos queimaram, enquanto inundavam de lágrimas.

- Eu amo você – falei, sentindo as enormes lágrimas rolarem pelo meu rosto.

Poderia deixar a Makenna, ela entenderia… eu acho. Mas seria melhor eu contar, dizer que não era o que eu pensava, antes de um casamento. Imagina se tudo acontecesse depois que eu tivesse me casado?

Eu só queria poder amar Bella, e ter o privilégio de viver uma vida ao seu lado. Se é que eu fosse realmente merecedor.

Eu tinha três dias para organizar meu futuro.

_Ou eu iria morrer de amor._

_Love me like the world is ending._

_

* * *

_**Agora deu para entender bem a visão do Edward diante tudo isso. **

**Ele pensa em terminar com a Makenna, agora será que vai dar certo?**

**Espero que tenham gostado, deixem reviews.**

**Beijos, até semana que vem.  
**


	9. Quando o 1º dia é incrivel: Bella

**Why don't you kiss her**

**Disclaimer: **A maioria dos personagens da Fic, pertencem a Stephenie Meyer. A história é minha, então nada de plágios.

**Sinopse: **Edward e Bella se conhecem desde os 8 anos de idade. Aos 18 anos eles vão para diferentes universidades, Bella vai para UCLA e Edward para Cornell. A distância junto com os compromissos, fez com que eles perdessem o contato, e hoje ambos com 25 anos, estão para se reencontrarem, mas o que eles não esperam é que aqueles sentimentos da adolescência voltassem à tona.

* * *

**Quando o 1º dia é incrível: Bella**

_I am thinking of you thinking of you_

Acordei percebendo que já estava noite. O quarto estava escuro e as cortinas fechadas. O cheiro de Edward me fez perceber onde estava e um sorriso cruzou o meu rosto. O meu sonho tinha se tornado realidade.

Levantei minha cabeça olhando o relógio em cima do criado mudo. Faltavam 5 minutos para as 8 da noite.

Peguei meu celular que estava ao lado do relógio, sabia que devia ligar para a Alice, só não sei como iria ser. Eu estava de alguma forma traindo sua amizade estando com o Edward, noivo da prima do seu marido, mas não posso evitar meus sentimentos, não mais.

Resolvi ir no banheiro, mas percebi que estava completamente nua. Caminhei até o closet do Edward tirando de lá uma camiseta azul grande que em mim era quase um mini vestido.

Coloquei a camiseta e fui para o banheiro. Enquanto me olhava no espelho e via algumas marcas em minha pele branca, comecei a pensar no que seria minha vida daqui para a frente.

Eu sempre tive esse sentimento por Edward, mas nada que o alimentasse. Apenas um beijo quando éramos jovens e nada mais. Agora era diferente, pois tínhamos feito sexo… no meu caso foi amor. Não sabia se ele por mim tinha aquela paixonite adolescente, aquela curiosidade de ficar com a melhor amiga.

Lavei meu rosto tentando tirar um pouco esses pensamentos. Eu só tinha três dias para viver tudo que eu idealizei desde que me dou por gente. Quando levantei meu rosto dei um pulo de susto com a imagem de Edward parado na porta do banheiro, sendo refletida no espelho.

— Sou tão feio assim? – ele disse sorrindo daquela forma que me matava.

— Não é isso seu bobo, eu apenas estava distraída e você apareceu do nada.

Sequei meu rosto, e o vi observando meu corpo.

— Tive que pegar uma camiseta sua sem avisar e… - ele me interrompeu.

— Você ficou linda, ainda mais que da para ver suas lindas pernas – caminhou até a mim, e segurou no meu quadril, colocando-me contra a pia. Mordi meu lábio olhando fixamente em seus olhos.

Meus lábios foram cobertas pelos dele, que moviam-se suaves e sensuais arrancando de mim um gemido suave. O sabor sempre melhor do que da ultima vez. Eu me sentia tão leve nos braços dele, era como caminhar em nuvens.

A ponta dos seus dedos roçavam a pele da minha coxa descoberta, causando sensações que nenhum toque de qualquer outro homem com quem eu tenha estado foi capaz de fazer.

Minha vontade era de ser dele, para sempre, mas a minha consciência sabia que não seria possível, então eu teria o que eu pudesse, e as conseqüências eu poderia lidar.

Eu acho.

— Está com fome? – Edward sussurrou contra minha boca, enquanto eu tentava buscar minha respiração em algum lugar.

— Um pouco.

— Pedi uns sanduíches que tem aqui perto, o local é ótimo e você vai gostar. Não estava muito animado para cozinhar algo – segurou uma mecha do meu cabelo entre seus dedos. – Você quer tomar banho? Vai demorar uns 20 minutos para chegar.

— Eu só vou se você vier comigo – eu disse fazendo um biquinho.

— Claro que eu vou – suas mãos seguravam a barra da camiseta e rapidamente ele as tirou de mim.

Sua boca se apoderou do meu seio direito, antes que eu me desse conta do que ele estava fazendo. Fechei os olhos aproveitando a textura e o calor da sua língua ali e da pressão dos seus lábios.

Gemidos vindos de mim preencheram o espaço ao nosso redor, quando seus dentes puxaram meu mamilo entre eles, causando dor e prazer em todo meu corpo.

Umedeci meus lábios com a minha língua quando ele foi dar a mesma atenção ao meu seio esquerdo. Puxei seus cabelos, querendo mais dele, já sentindo minha intimidade pulsar de necessidade. E como se ele lê-se meu pensamento, colocou sua mão onde mais eu estava precisando, circulando meu clitóris, apertando, e depois penetrando seus dedos longos em mim.

Deixei-me cair apoiada nos cotovelos na pia, sentindo-me exposta e entregue ao homem a minha frente. Seus dedos trabalhavam rápido, e sua boca não deixava meus seios. Meu estômago se revirava na ansiedade, meu cérebro trabalhava mais lento, meu coração estava a mil, minha garganta seca, e o ar em falta.

Quando pensei que iria explodir ele parou. Fiquei estática sem acreditar, até que segundos depois ele me puxou pela cintura, e eu abri meus olhos.

_Ele estava nu, e era a imagem da perfeição._

— Vem vamos terminar isso debaixo do chuveiro – ele sussurrou no meu ouvido e em seguida sugou o lóbulo da minha orelha, fazendo-me estremecer.

— Eu já estava me preparando para lhe bater se não terminasse o que começou – reclamei enquanto íamos para o box.

Edward riu abrindo a porta de vidro e em seguida ligando a ducha que caia com uma água morna.

— Eu jamais ficaria sem terminar o que comecei, ainda mais com você – sua voz rouca causou outro tremor em meu corpo, e dessa vez fui eu quem o beijei.

Agora era mais duro, compartilhando todo o desejo que sentíamos um pelo outro, deslizando pelas bordas da sanidade e praticamente caindo na loucura.

Éramos loucos sim, mas o fato de o ter em meus braços me fazia jogar a loucura pela janela, e apenas desfrutar dele.

Ele era meu, pelo menos agora. Ele me desejava, ele me tocava, ele me consumia, ele me possuía...

_Ele me fazia dele, todo dele, como sempre fui._

— Segura no meu pescoço – ele disse colocando as mãos em meus quadris. – Quando eu te levantar você coloca suas pernas em torno de mim – quando me levantou fiz o que ele disse. – Bella você faz controle de natalidade?

— Sim – respondi sentindo sua boca tomar conta do meu pescoço.

— Você confia em mim a ponto de não precisar de camisinha? Eu juro que não to afim de sair daqui...

— Confio – respondi com convicção querendo o mais rápido possível dentro de mim.

Então Edward estava dentro de mim, fazendo meu corpo todo se apertar contra ele. Seria uma sensação que eu não me vejo capaz de me acostumar.

Era como dois pólos de energia se fundindo, e causando um alvoroço em um corpo que precisava dele. Um coração que batia mais e mais por um amor jovem. Suspirei em um gemido, enquanto todas as sensações de bem estar tomavam conta de mim.

A água batia em nossos corpos, minha cabeça estava apoiada no azulejo e a de Edward entre meus seios. O ritmo das suas investidas aumentava, e eu me sentia cada vez mais perto de onde queria chegar.

Cravei minhas unhas em suas costas e como um combustível ele atingiu fundo em mim, me fazendo gemer alto como nunca tinha feito. Minhas paredes se apertavam mais e mais, e então explodi em um prazer incomum. Segundos depois Edward me preencheu sendo levado por todo aquele momento supremo.

Terminamos nosso banho a tempo da comida chegar. Sentamos na cama e ele ligou a tv. Comemos e conversamos sem nada sexual, apenas aproveitando o presença um do outro. Beijos carinhosos, sorrisos meigos, caricias leves, tão inocente como se pode imaginar.

Quando terminamos decidi que era hora de ligar para a Alice.

— Ela vai entrar em estado de loucura – mordi meu lábio olhando para o celular.

— Alice não precisa saber o que está acontecendo aqui, alem do mais o apartamento tem outros quartos não é como se ela tivesse que associar você aqui na minha cama – Edward beijou meu ombro e eu suspirei.

Não era como se eu pudesse contar para ele por que Alice ia pirar, então disquei o numero dela e encostei meu corpo contra o dele.

— Seja o que Deus quiser – sussurrei enquanto esperava os toques.

— _Bella? Aleluia estava preocupada já passa das nove da noite e você e Edward não deram sinal de vida._

— Ali, eu preciso te falar uma coisa. Você sabe fiquei todos esses anos sem ver o Edward e pensamos que seria bom eu ficar uns dias aqui no apartamento dele, aproveitando a nossa… nossa amizade e conversando sobre o passado.

— _Você o que? Belli me conta isso direito. Pelo amor de Deus não faça besteira, não se machuque _– engoli em seco e olhei para Edward, que estava distraído com uma mecha do meu cabelo.

— Ali vai ficar tudo bem, depois lhe explico melhor, só por favor não pire e não diga nada para que Jasper pense a coisa errada.

— _Você já fez merda não foi? _– meu silencio foi a resposta para ela. – _Não quero mais nem saber. Só espero que no final ninguém saia quebrado. Você quer vir buscar suas coisas?_

— Eu busco amanhã, tenha uma boa noite amiga.

— _Você também. Se cuida Belli e manda um beijo para o Edward. Tenha juízo por favor. _

— Eu vou tentar Alice, tchau.

Desliguei fechando os olhos e me encostando mais em Edward. Ele não disse nada, somente me abraçou.

Aproveitei o resto da noite em seus braços quentes e protetores. Falando sobre meus anos na faculdade e escutando os dele. Em algum momento fui rendida ao sono e cansaço.

.

.

Por volta das dez da manhã eu estava na casa de Alice pegando algumas coisas que eu iria precisar nesses três dias. Jasper tinha saído e Alice estava no andar debaixo com Edward e eu realmente não queria saber o que estavam conversando.

Coloquei o que eu precisava em uma mochila que Edward me emprestou, sorrindo para mim mesma lembrando do sexo que tivemos pela manhã. Acordar sentindo a língua de Edward pelo meu corpo com certeza fez dessa a melhor manhã de toda a minha vida.

Desci as escadas e vi que Alice e Edward estava na sala de TV. Decidi não interromper o que quer que tivesse acontecendo, e fui para a cozinha.

Peguei um copo de água e sentei em uma das cadeiras do balcão. Alice ainda não tinha me pegado para dar sermão, mas acho que ela não ia fazer, porque não tinha mais o que falar para ela.

Sabia que eu amava Edward, e mesmo tudo isso sendo fodidamente errado, era o que eu queria fazer, e precisava para provar um pedaço da felicidade.

Alguns minutos depois eles entraram na cozinha e me despedi de Alice saindo com Edward de lá. Ele colocou a mochila no banco de trás do Volvo, e o clima ainda estava frio nessa cidade. Não dava para passear ao ar livre, então fomos para um supermercado e compramos algumas coisas para fazer o jantar, já que o almoço iríamos comprar no In-N-Out*****.

_*****In-N-Out Fast Food com drive-thru dos EUA._

No mercado Edward empurrou o carrinho em velocidade alta pelo corredor vazio enquanto eu estava apoiada sobre ele. Nunca pensei que poderia ser mais fácil esquecer a realidade assim e viver um momento.

Saindo do mercado compramos nosso almoço, e foi lindinho ver o Edward pegando as batatas fritas da minha mão enquanto dirigia.

Não me cansava de olhar para o seu rosto, e com isso lembrar de várias etapas de nossa vida. Aquele garotinho tímido que falou comigo na primeira vez que esteve em Jacksonville, o que me salvou de mais constrangimento por nunca ter beijado… que no dia do baile de formatura deixou sua acompanhante para colocar em mim a coroa do rei que ele tinha recebido.

Arrependo-me de ter me deixado separar dele, hoje eu poderia estar no lugar da Makenna. Seria sua noiva, quem sabe que não seria a Senhora Edward Cullen.

Sacudi minha cabeça para acabar com os pensamentos antes que eu começasse a chorar e com certeza não queria explicar nada a Edward.

.

.

A noite preparamos o jantar juntos. Macarrão com frango ao molho branco. Escutamos musica, tomamos vinho e compartilhamos de todo esse momento. No fim terminamos no chão da sala nus e suados.

Fechei os olhos refletindo sobre o primeiro dos três dias, enquanto Edward alisava minha barriga com seus dedos.

— Você gostou desse dia? – ele sussurrou e eu assenti. – Amanhã podemos ir no shopping andar um pouco, o que acha?

— Pode ser – respondi encostando mais minha cabeça em seu ombro.

— Vou te levar para a cama, está tarde e você cansada – ele segurou em minhas pernas e meu tronco me levantando. Coloquei meus braços juntos ao seu peito, e a ultima coisa que tive consciência foi da cama macia embaixo de mim e do sussurro de boa noite do Edward.

_Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay_

_

* * *

_

**MILHÕES DE DESCULPAS PELA DEMORA MAS PROMETO QUE NÃO VOU MAIS FICAR SEMANAS SEM POSTAR, E SEMANA QUE VEM TEM MAIS. **

**Espero que a demora tenha valido a pena, e que tenham gostado desse Capítulo.**  
**Os dois estão se enrolando nesse sentimento todo, o que pode ser muito perigoso quando a vida real bater na porta. Existem várias pessoas envolvidas nisso e muitas podem sair magoadas... **

**Deixem review se tiverem gostado, beijos e até.  
**


	10. Quando o 2º dia me leva a refletir: Ed

**Why don't you kiss her**

**Disclaimer: **A maioria dos personagens da Fic, pertencem a Stephenie Meyer. A história é minha, então nada de plágios.

**Sinopse: **Edward e Bella se conhecem desde os 8 anos de idade. Aos 18 anos eles vão para diferentes universidades, Bella vai para UCLA e Edward para Cornell. A distância junto com os compromissos, fez com que eles perdessem o contato, e hoje ambos com 25 anos, estão para se reencontrarem, mas o que eles não esperam é que aqueles sentimentos da adolescência voltassem à tona.

* * *

**Quando o 2º dia me leva a refletir: Edward**

_I want to be by your side in everything that you do_

Beijos leves preenchiam meu rosto fazendo-me despertar. O suave cheio de morangos deu-me a certeza de quem era, pois jamais poderia confundir.

_Morangos silvestres._

O shampoo da minha (ou quase isso)_ Bella._

— Bom dia – ela cantarolou com sua voz suave da manhã. Era como uma gata manhosa com preguiça.

— Hum… bom dia, excelente dia – respondi abrindo meus olhos, e encontrando os seus belos e brilhantes par de olhos de chocolate.

— Você estava tão lindo dormindo – disse passando sua pequena mão no meu rosto. – Eu deixei você dormindo e preparei nosso café da manhã. Está na mesa, então você levante e mova a sua linda bunda até a sala de jantar – não pude evitar de rir.

— Café da manhã para mim? Ah Bella você é tão… - não sabia conseguia encontrar uma palavra para completar.

— Tão o que? – levantou suas sobrancelhas bem desenhadas com um sorriso no rosto.

— Não sei como descrever, mas acho que perfeita se encaixa, não com todos os méritos.

— Certo – sorriu antes de dar um selinho em meus lábios. – Levante-se ou os crepes vão esfriar.

— Crepes? – eu disse surpreso enquanto levantava da cama, colocando uma calça de flanela que eu tinha deixado descartada pelo chão na noite passada. – Por acaso são crepes de…

— Chocolate e nozes? – ela brincou balançando a cabeça, ajoelhada na cama. – Sim.

Seus olhos brilhavam, e eu a peguei da cama, fazendo-a enrolar suas pernas em torno de mim. Beijei-a com amor, sim _puro amor_, todo aquele que eu queria derramar sobre ela.

— As suas preferidas, lembro-me que Esme sempre fazia quando você estava triste – sua pequena mão quente estava no meu rosto, e eu não pude evitar de me inclinar para o seu calor.

— Você a pediu tanto essa receita e fez para mim na manhã que você foi embora de Jacksonville – sussurrei dando um beijo na palma da sua mão.

Caminhei pelo apartamento, até a não muito grande sala de jantar, era apenas um espaço em que eu ás vezes usava para alguma refeição quando haviam muitas pessoas por perto.

A mesa estava posta para dois, com uma travessa com crepes, leite, café, morangos cortados ao meio, um pote com chantilly coberto com pedaços de morango, e outro pote com calda de chocolate.

Bella ficou em seus pés e pela primeira vez no dia observei sua roupa.

Ela usava uma blusa amarela e short. Mesmo com o clima frio lá fora, a temperatura no apartamento era agradável, o que a permitia usar roupas mais leves.

Sentamos para tomar nosso café da manhã, e sorri com a chuva de lembranças que tudo isso trazia. Desde o crepe até o chantilly com morango.

Bella me conhecia, e sabia o que me fazia feliz, da mesma forma que acontecia comigo com relação a ela. No dia que ela foi embora de Jacksonville quis me deixar feliz fazendo crepes e levando chantilly com morango ao meu quarto.

Não que eu não tenha gostado, mas eu comia pensando no que seria da minha vida 24 horas depois daquele momento. Era como perder metade de mim mesmo.

Quando acordei e percebi que Bella estava do outro lado do país, fiquei desesperado. Minha mãe, a doce Esme, deu-me seu colo para que eu chorasse toda a dor em mim. Sim eu chorei, como uma criança ao perder algo que tanto amava.

Bella era a garota que movia meus dias desde que a vi pela primeira vez, e ao perdê-la sem saber como seria a minha vida dali em diante foi enlouquecedor. Meus pais não sabiam mais como me ajudar, e eu fui para a universidade com o coração em frangalhos.

Fiquei assim por bastante tempo, e não é como se tivesse curado, mas de alguma maneira, foi abafado em mim. Mas agora o medo estava de volta, e como seriam os meus dias daqui 48 horas? Agora eu não tinha mais o colo de Esme para chorar, e algumas pessoas a quem dar satisfações.

Senti a mão de Bella em meu rosto, e sai dos meus pensamentos.

— Hey o que foi? – ela estava parada ao meu lado. – Por que estava chorando? Meus crepes estão tão ruins assim?

— Não se preocupe – sorri fracamente. – Estava… estava pensando em Esme.

— Eu não devia ter feito isso – disse abaixando o olhar para a mesa.

— Não, não é por isso. – abri meus braços para que ela sentasse em meu colo. – Eu lembro dela todos os dias Bella, só que eu sinto falta dela.

— Eu também sinto, ela era como minha segunda mãe – Bella colocou seu rosto no vão do meu pescoço. Ficamos um pouco em silêncio enquanto absorvia mais do seu perfume único.

— Vamos terminar de comer e pensar no que fazer do dia – eu disse dando um beijo em seus cabelos.

Terminamos o café da manhã com ela sentada no meu colo. Um dando um pouco de algo na boca do outro, a melancolia se dissipando aos poucos, o clima leve tomando conta do lugar.

Arrumamos à mesa e a cozinha e fomos para o meu quarto. Estava frio demais para sairmos agora. Ficamos deitados na cama, trocando caricias e _assistindo_ seriados. Não estávamos assistindo nada na verdade, era bem difícil tirar meus olhos dela.

— Você é tão linda, sempre foi – sussurrei enquanto beijava a ponta do seu nariz. – Eu morria de ciúmes de você quando algum garoto na escola te olhava.

Ela arregalou os olhos em seguida soltou uma gargalhada.

— Ciúmes de mim? Sério? – seus olhos brilhavam divertidos.

— Sim – sorri dando um beijo calmo nela.

— É inacreditável, não é como se tivesse uma fila de garotos por mim naquele lugar – ela arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Você que sempre foi cega para os ver, graças a Deus. Eu juro que teria quebrado algum que tentasse algo com você.

Bella apoiou-se no cotovelo e analisou meu rosto.

— Isso é sério?

— Claro que sim, você era minha melhor amiga, minha pequena, minha Bella, não poderia deixar aqueles urubus em cima de você.

Ela mordeu os lábios enquanto olhava para mim.

— Eu também tinha ciúmes de você. Todas aquelas garotas atrás do Edward Cullen, simplesmente o mais bonito da escola. E eu era o que ali? Uma amiga que elas faziam questão de ignorar ou aproximar de mim para chegar até a você.

— Nenhuma delas era boa o suficiente. Não como você – segurei seu rosto entre minhas mãos, e beijei-a.

Ela acabou deitando por cima de mim, enquanto nossas bocas estavam juntas e nossas línguas enroscadas. Levemente rebolou em cima de mim, fazendo-me gemer em sua boca. _Ela era cruel._

Puxei sua blusa constatando que ela estava sem sutiã, tomei seus seios lindos e bem feitos em minhas mãos, apertando-os com delicadeza, torturando-a lentamente. Moeu novamente seu quadril em minha agora ereção, fazendo com que um tremor percorresse por mim.

Abri o botão do seu shorts e ela mesma foi capaz de chuta-lo para fora de seu corpo tirando sua calcinha bege junto. Enquanto eu me livrava da minha calça e boxer, Bella estava sentada em seus joelhos ao meu lado.

Quando terminei, ela lambeu os lábios sorrindo completamente maliciosa. Não sabia o que ela planejava até que ficou com o corpo contrario ao meu e passou suas pernas ao lado da minha cabeça.

_Puta merda. _

_Bella queria um 69, e eu realmente não iria negar._

Seu cheiro me dominou e sua umidade me deu água na boca, e deslizei minha língua por sua fenda quente e macia. Ela percorria a minha extensão com sua mão e sua língua sugava o pouco liquido que começava a sair de mim.

Bella começou com o trabalho de sua boca e eu a me deliciar dela. Seu clitóris entre meus lábios a fazia ficar mais rápida e rude nos movimentos. Raspar meus dentes por sua carne a fazia cantarolar em meu pau, a vibração era incrível.

Penetrar um dedo nela, a fez sugar-me duramente. Penetrar dois dedos a fez trabalhar com sua língua ao meu redor. Penetrar três dedos a fez rebolar em meu rosto, e raspar seus dentes em mim.

_Tremer._

Dentes.

_Sensações._

Línguas.

_Macio._

Lábios.

_Quente._

Sugar. Sorver. Lamber. Provar. Amar. Libertar.

Estávamos ofegantes, enquanto limpávamos os vestígios de gozo de cada um. Bella virou-se ainda em cima de mim, e moeu novamente em mim.

— Eu quero mais, mais muito mais – seus lábios estavam ligeiramente mais grossos, vermelhos e brilhantes. Seus cabelos caiam sensuais ao seu lado, e me vi lambendo meus lábios como um gato pronto para atacar uma presa.

— Vou te dar mais, tudo o que quiser – respondi puxando-a para mim, e beijando aqueles lábios tão suculentos.

Pouco depois eu estava dentro dela, apreciando do seu calor em meu membro que foi bem cuidado por sua boca tão gostosa.

— Você fica tão bom em mim – ela gemeu jogando sua cabeça para trás dando-me livre acesso ao seu pescoço longo e branco.

— Fodidamente boa e apertada isso que você é Bella – grunhi sugando a pele do seu pescoço, já sabendo que poderia lhe dar uma boca marca.

— Porra – disse aumentando seu ritmo em mim, levando-nos ao local desejado.

— Isso baby, faz do jeito que gostar – sussurrei mordendo o lóbulo da sua orelha. Ela gemeu alto apertando em mim provocadoramente, me fazendo gemer em resposta.

— Bom… - disse em um fio de voz, abrindo os olhos e olhando para mim – Isso tão bom.

— Eu sei – respondi juntando nossos lábios novamente.

Ela simplesmente era perfeita para mim, fazendo-me sentir como se o prazer fosse rasgar cada pedaço do meu corpo.

— Vem Bella, vem pra mim – mordi seu lábio inferior e ela apertava em mim aumentando a velocidade.

— Edward – chamou meu nome quando gozava em mim.

— Bella – chamei-a preenchendo seu interior com o alivio que eu tanto precisava.

Seu corpo quente e suado caiu sobre o meu e puxei o cobertor do nosso lado para cima de nós.

— Isso foi incrível, nunca tinha me sentido tão… bem – ela disse colocando sua cabeça em meu pescoço.

— Nem eu baby, nem eu – respondi alisando suas costas. Pouco tempo depois sua respiração ficou ritmada e ela dormiu. Deixei-me descansar um pouco antes de pensar em sair com ela pela cidade.

.

.

Durante o dia resolvemos ficar em casa, apenas curtindo um pouco de nós, e a noite levei Bella ao _Le Bernadi_, um excelente restaurante de pescados da cidade.

Bella estava impecavelmente bonita e radiante. Era como um _encontro_, pelo menos para mim. Encolhi os ombros para esse pensamento. Eu só teria mais 24 horas com ela, e muitas decisões a tomar. O que passava na cabeça dela com o final desses momentos.

Ela sorria e ruborizava enquanto eu falava de como uma vez quase chutei Adam Bert o capitão do time de basquete da escola _rival_ a nossa, que disse que a achava linda e ia chamá-la para sair.

— O Adam me chamou para sair – ela soltou rindo baixinho – Me disse que era segredo, porque tinha sido ameaçado de ficar sem _as bolas_ se me convidasse para algo.

Olhei para ela chocado. _Eu não sabia dessa merda._

— Você aceitou? – perguntei, inevitavelmente.

— Não – sorriu timidamente. – Não o achava bonito como…

— Como...? – minha respiração travou na garganta.

— Como você – mordeu o lábio nervosa e me olhou sob o cílio.

A realidade me bateu como uma bola de boliche em um strike.

_Eu não podia viver sem ela._

Não ia sobreviver de nenhuma forma sem ter essa mulher sendo completamente minha. Somente minha.

Mas eu deveria dizer isso para ela agora? E se ela não quisesse ficar comigo? Isso poderia estragar o nosso _último_ dia juntos. Preferi guardar isso para mim até amanhã à noite.

Ao sair do restaurante Bella estava radiante, e completamente à vontade ao meu lado. Fomos para casa, já que o frio não nos permitia ficar tanto tempo fora.

Segurei sua mão quando estávamos no elevador, fazendo círculos na sua pele curtindo aquela pequena mãozinha na minha, me dando segurança.

Quando entramos no apartamento, beijei-a com carinho, querendo agora amá-la. Como eu amava essa garota de cabelos castanhos e olhos chocolate.

Abri seu sobretudo, acariciei sua pele, levei-a para a cama, e a amei.

Amei com beijos.

Amei com caricias.

Amei dando-lhe prazer.

Quando ela dormiu me permiti refletir sobre nossos dias.

— Edward – ela murmurou em seu sono – Amo você.

Meu coração martelava forte dentro de mim, pensando se estava ficando louco, ou algo assim.

— Amo você… e você será minha Bella – sussurrei disse acariciando sua bochecha com meu dedão.

_Toda minha._

_I need you like I've never needed anyone before_

_

* * *

_**ALELUIA POSTEI UM CAPÍTULO *uff* vamos torcer para que semana que vem tudo seja certinho e eu poste o capitulo 10.**

**Edward decidido a ficar com a Bella, mas e a Bella estaria disposta a ficar com ele?**  
**Tensão.**

**Comentem amores e desculpe a enorme demora.**

**Bjs**


	11. Quando o 3º dia é tarde demais: Edward

**Why don't you kiss her**

**Disclaimer: **A maioria dos personagens da Fic, pertencem a Stephenie Meyer. A história é minha, então nada de plágios.

**Sinopse: **Edward e Bella se conhecem desde os 8 anos de idade. Aos 18 anos eles vão para diferentes universidades, Bella vai para UCLA e Edward para Cornell. A distância junto com os compromissos, fez com que eles perdessem o contato, e hoje ambos com 25 anos, estão para se reencontrarem, mas o que eles não esperam é que aqueles sentimentos da adolescência voltassem à tona.

* * *

**LEIA A NOTA FINAL! É IMPORTANTE!**

* * *

**Capitulo 10 – Quando o 3º dia é tarde demais: Edward**

_Bein' just who you wanna be and doin' whatever_

Acordei mais cedo do que Bella, dessa vez eu iria preparar um café especial para nós. Antes fui na sala, coloquei algumas almofadas no chão e tirei o que estava na mesa de centro. Na cozinha separei o s ingredientes para o croissant. Na adolescência eu tinha feito Renée me ensinar a preparar alguns pratos que Bella gostava, da mesma maneira que ela fez Esme ensina-la. Eu o fazia porque a amava e queria lhe agradar. _Será que ela fez pelo mesmo motivo?_

Eu não sabia o que se passava na cabeça de Bella, ela poderia ser a pessoa mais transparente ou a mais fechada em alguns momentos, nunca dava para saber o que realmente ela queria. Lembro bem que às vezes desejava poder ler mentes, e saber o que ela estava pensando quando seus olhos vagavam no vazio e suspirava. Mas então pensava que poderia ser um garoto, que não fosse eu, então ficaria com ciúmes.

Enquanto eu preparava a massa, deixei meus pensamentos me levarem ao que eu iria fazer hoje. Era o último dia do acordo que eu tinha com Bella, mas agora que eu tinha provado de como era estar com ela, de sentir o amor ferver em meu sangue com cada toque que eu dava e recebia dessa garota não tinha mais como voltar a ser quem eu era. A única solução seria terminar com a Makenna, e também era o correto, eu gostava dela, poderia dizer que até amava, mas não era o mesmo que eu sentia por Bella.

Com Bella foi amor desde sempre, e eu que fui muito burro de não ter falado antes. Eu deveria ter dito meus sentimentos cada vez que brincávamos juntos, que andávamos por Jacksonville, que dividíamos um sorvete de chocolate, que estávamos na nossa casa da árvore olhando o céu... me chutei e me chutaria o resto da vida por ter perdido tantos anos. Decidi usar esse dia para ficar com Bella aqui e mostrar a ela que eu a amava, e a queria só para mim.

Terminei de preparar a massa, e deixei a massa descansando por 20 minutos, enquanto eu limpava o balcão e tudo o que usei para preparar o croissant. Quando esse tempo passou, enrolei a massa e coloquei para assar. Fui para a sala de jantar, onde estava o meu notebook e comecei ler alguns e-mails pendentes de alguns pacientes que estavam pedindo horários para consultas, de alguns fornecedores de materiais e remédios.

Decidi mandar um e-mail para o meu pai e contar a novidade de ter reencontrado Bella, com certeza ele ficaria feliz, sempre teve Bella como uma filha e também sabia da minha paixão por ela. Fechei o notebook e mergulhei mais um pouco nos meus pensamentos sobre Bella, no que eu poderia fazer para ela ficar comigo. Eu conhecia Bella bem o suficiente para imaginar que tudo isso poderia ser bem mais difícil do que eu queria que fosse, pois ela iria querer levar o fato de que eu tenho uma namorada até o fim das coisas.

Levantei indo para a cozinha e o croissant já estava pronto, tirei da forma colocando em um prato, tirei alguns morangos da geladeira, e os lavei, separando-os em uma pequena taça. Eu abri um pote de creme de chocolate e organizei tudo em uma travessa, coloquei um pouco de leite para esquentar enquanto levava a travessa com o café da manhã para a sala. Encontrei-a envolta nos lençóis com as bochechas levemente rosadas, um sorriso brincando no canto dos lábios, e os cabelos espalhados no travesseiro. Ela estava de bruços e uma parte das suas costas estava à mostra. Com delicadeza subi na cama, logo beijando sua pele nua, e ganhei um ronronar manhoso como resposta. _Eu estava completamente perdido._

— Bella... – sussurrei contra seu pescoço. – Bom dia. Hora de acordar.

— Hmm. Volte a dormir Edward – ela respondeu com voz rouca e sonolenta. Abafei uma risada, beijando seu pescoço delicadamente, e a fiz tremer levemente embaixo de mim. – Isso é golpe baixo – sua voz saiu meio gemida, e mordi meus lábios para as reações que ela causava em mim. Coloquei minha mão embaixo do lençol passando meus dedos pela sua coluna, sua pele estava quente e convidativa.

— Preparei café da manhã, está tudo feito, apenas esperando por você. Se você demorar vai esfriar – dei um beijo em sua bochecha levemente rosada. Ela suspirou girando na cama, minha mão percorrendo seu corpo enquanto ela o fazia, seus dentes estavam mordiscando seus lábios e um sorriso leve abriu em seu rosto.

— Café da manhã para mim? Que perfeito – ela se espreguiçou, sentando na cama. Inclinei tomando seus lábios nos meus brevemente, sorrindo diante esse contato.

— Levante que eu vou estar te esperando na sala – dei outro beijo nela e sai do quarto, para que ela pudesse se arrumar.

Na cozinha peguei o leite colocando em suas xícaras e adoçando com um pouco de mel, levei as xícaras para cozinha e no momento que coloquei na mesinha Bella entrou na sala. A envolvi pela cintura, não resistindo de lhe dar outro beijo, eu tinha que realmente aproveitar esses momentos, quando nos afastamos ela girou para ver o que eu tinha colocado na mesa. Afastei seus cabelos de sua nuca, absorvendo do seu perfume doce.

— Meu Deus Edward, meu estômago pulou só de ver essa mesa – ela riu, tão linda. Eu iria sentir falta disso pela manhã.

— Eu fiz o croissant, acordei mais cedo e preparei para ser fresquinho e quente quando fossemos comer – dei um beijo na nuca dela que estava descoberta, ela tremeu e suspirou – creme de chocolate, morangos e leite quente com mel. Tudo para você querida.

— Você simplesmente não existe Edward – Bella virou em meus braços ficando de frente para mim.

— Você merece – aproximei mais dela, e lhe beijei com todo o sentimento que eu tinha guardado em mim.

Eu não poderia viver sem isso, eu morreria sem Bella.

— Venha, vamos comer – sentamos nas almofadas que eu tinha colocado no chão.

Quando provou um pedaço do croissant com creme de chocolate, Bella gemeu em contentamento dizendo que estava perfeito e delicioso. Comemos com um silêncio confortável, depois deitei no sofá fazendo Bella ficar junto comigo para podermos comer dos morangos.

Peguei o controle do som, ligando em uma estação de radio, e senti que o destino tinha colocado isso ali de alguma maneira, e durante toda a música Bella segurou minha mão que estava na sua, apertando levemente e manteve os olhos fechados. Eu fiquei com os olhos em seu rosto de anjo, que parecia iluminada com seu próprio brilho, seus cabelos sempre avermelhados, e pele de seda.

...

**_Lucky (feat Colbie Caillat) Jason Mraz_**

_Você me ouve?_

_Estou falando com você_

_Do outro lado da água_

_Do outro lado do profundo oceano azul_

_Sob o céu aberto_

_Oh meu amor, eu estou tentando_

_Menino, eu ouço você nos meus sonhos_

_Eu sinto o seu sussurrar por todo o mar_

_Eu trago você comigo no meu coração_

_Você faz ser mais fácil quando a vida fica difícil_

_Sorte minha estar apaixonada pelo meu melhor amigo_

_Sorte de ter estado onde eu estive_

_Sorte de novamente voltar para casa_

_Eles não sabem quanto tempo leva_

_Esperar por um amor como este_

_Toda vez que dizemos adeus_

_Gostaria que tivéssemos mais um beijo_

_Eu esperarei por você, eu juro que vou_

_Sorte minha estar apaixonada pelo meu melhor amigo_

_Sorte de ter estado onde eu estive_

_Sorte de novamente voltar para casa_

_Sorte minha por estarmos apaixonados de todas as formas_

_Sorte de ter ficado onde nós ficamos_

_Sorte de voltar pra casa algum dia_

_E assim eu estou navegando pelo mar_

_Para uma ilha onde nós vamos nos encontrar_

_Você ouvirá a música preencher o ar_

_Eu colocarei uma flor no seu cabelo_

_E embora a brisa através das árvores_

_Seja tão bonita, você é tudo que vejo_

_Enquanto o mundo continua girando_

_Você me tem aqui, neste momento_

_Sorte minha estar apaixonada pelo meu melhor amigo_

_Sorte de ter estado onde eu estive_

_Sorte de novamente voltar para casa_

_Sorte minha por estarmos apaixonados de todas as formas_

_Sorte de ter ficado onde nós ficamos_

_Sorte de voltar pra casa algum dia_

**...**

Quando a música terminou continuamos em silêncio enquanto outra veio, mas não prestei atenção. Estava nesse momento absorvendo a letra dessa música, sentindo a sorte me varrer para os braços dela, toda a minha vida era para eu ter estado assim, com Bella ao meu lado. Eu tentei quebrar o destino me envolvendo com Makenna, apesar dela ser uma garota legal, ela não era a _minha Bella._

— Eu amo você – deixei sair sem pensar, como um sopro vindo de dentro de mim. As palavras tomaram vida própria e escaparam para o mundo, para ela, para a minha amada. Eu já tinha dito que a amava antes, mas o tom da minha voz agora, entregava os sentimentos do meu coração.

Senti Bella tensa em meus braços, sua respiração estava parada em seus pulmões e eu disse para ela respirar. Ela sugou uma respiração, virando em meus braços para me olhar nos olhos. Os seus estavam levemente úmidos, com lágrimas que ameaçavam em cair.

— Edward... o que... o que você disse? – ela perguntou com um toque de algo como dor e esperança misturadas em sua voz, eu não sabia identificar bem. Segurei seu rosto em minhas mãos limpando a primeira lágrima que caiu pela sua bochecha.

— Eu... eu disse que... – respirei fundo. – Que eu te amo Bella. Sempre amei e errei durante todos esses anos em nunca ter dito isso para você. – as outras lágrimas caíram dos seus olhos enquanto ela se levantava correndo para o quarto aos tropeços. Fui atrás dela, que estava segurando o celular com as mãos tremulas. – O que você esta fazendo? – perguntei segurando seus mãos e tirando os celular deles. Bella estava _abalada_ como se eu tivesse dito que tinha matado alguém e não que a amava.

— Vou... eu... vou ligar para a Alice... não posso ficar Edward. Não posso – ela abaixou a cabeça, com a voz desesperada.

— Bella. Olha para mim – pedi uma e outra vez até ela me olhar. – O que foi? Você não me ama? Se for isso não precisa correr de mim Bella, eu vou entender – estendi a mão para limpar o seu rosto, ela fungou e negou com a cabeça.

— Não é isso. Isso tudo já está errado o suficiente Edward para começar com declarações de amor. Não posso te dar mais do que ofereci nesses três dias, você vai se casar pelo amor de Deus – seu tom era baixo, como um sussurro apavorado.

— Você não respondeu a minha pergunta. Você não me ama? – perguntei, insistindo em algo que eu sabia que não devia mexer.

— Eu... eu... eu... – ela gaguejou se afastando de mim e sentando na cama. Colocou os cotovelos nos joelhos, a cabeça nas mãos e voltou a chorar. Sentei ao seu lado em silêncio, odiando-me por fazê-la se sentir mal.

— Desculpe – murmurei. – Não precisa responder, eu não deveria ter dito nada. Mas não queria mentir mais Bella, só queria poder te provar que sou bom para você. Mas parece que ficar comigo por um período grande de tempo não lhe agrada. Se o problema é Makenna, eu termino com ela, eu não a amo, não como eu amo você.

Ficamos em silêncio por um tempo, eu fechei os olhos e cruzei minhas mãos em meu colo, apenas ouvindo o som do choro de Bella que logo sumiu. Senti sua mão quente na minha, abri meus olhos encontrando os dela vermelhos, inchados e transbordando vários sentimentos que eu não consegui captar.

— Edward. Eu te amo – ela disse sem tirar os olhos dos meus.

— Então vamos ficar juntos Bella, eu posso resolver tudo com a Makenna, ela vai entender e... – ela me cortou.

— Edward, me escute. Poder ficar com você pelo resto da vida seria o meu paraíso, mas não somos somente eu e você em toda essa história. Tem a Makenna, tem Jasper, tem a Alice, mas principalmente Makenna. Eu não vim aqui para separar você dela, meu Deus me sinto até mal de falar isso. Só que eu não posso imaginar que de alguma maneira machucarei alguém por causa dos meus sentimentos. Ela fez muito por você, esteve do seu lado quando eu não pude, curou suas feridas abertas pela morte de Esme como ela pode, mesmo nunca tendo conhecido sua mãe. Acompanhou sua vida nesses últimos anos, o viu crescer profissionalmente e em maturidade. Esses dias foram bons Edward, mas ainda foram errados. Você traiu alguém que lhe ama e eu ajudei nisso claro, ninguém aqui fez nada sozinho. Não posso ficar mais aqui, vai doer mais, eu vou para a casa da Ali e dizer que não posso continuar nesse trabalho voltarei para LA e cuidarei da minha vida e você...

— Não – a cortei antes que continuasse – Não vá embora por favor – agora eu sentia minhas próprias lágrimas caindo. – Eu não falo mais nisso de amor, eu não insisto mais, vamos deixar para lá. Só quero aproveitar hoje Bella, nosso último dia, por favor – Segurei suas mãos e dei beijos nelas, com as lágrimas molhando seus dedos. Ela soluçou e respirou fundo.

— Tudo bem Edward, vamos aproveitar o dia de hoje, mas me prometa, nunca mais vamos falar sobre isso de amor, ou eu vou desistir de tudo isso. Não posso deixar você e nem a mim mesma, ferir Makenna, e de quebra ferir dois amigos que eu amo muito e aprecio.

— Eu prometo – segurei seu rosto em minhas mãos. – Prometo tudo o que você quiser – a beijei com desespero, seus dedos em meus cabelos e minhas mãos em seu rosto. Ficamos assim selando nosso acordo, que se transformou em caricias mais profundas. Toques mais maliciosos. Corpos com desejo que tombaram na cama.

Podem ter se passado horas, dias, semanas, mas não queria mais sair dali do meu paraíso pessoal, de dentro de Bella. Eu queria amá-la, adorá-la, mostrar que ela era a mulher da minha vida, por todas as horas. A levei ao céu e a acompanhei inúmeras vezes, não querendo sair de lá nunca mais.

.~xxx~.

Em algum momento tivemos que sair da cama, tomamos um banho e fizemos um almoço rápido, que foi Espaguete com molho de tomate e manjericão. Voltamos para o chão da sala, enquanto comíamos e tomávamos um bom vinho, com uma música suave ao fundo. Bella me contou de algumas experiências da faculdade e eu também o fiz. Os primeiros anos dos nossos empregos, a satisfação que isso nos dava.

Voltamos para a cama depois do almoço, mas ficamos abraçados assistindo televisão, até que Bella adormeceu. Eu me permiti dormir também, era minha ultima oportunidade, já que ela não iria passar a noite aqui hoje. Foi um ponto que conversamos enquanto estávamos no banho, ela disse que não iria dormir aqui para não correr o risco da Makenna, chegar amanhã cedo eu não discuti, pois esse risco realmente existia.

Quando acordei Bella já não estava ao meu lado, assustado saltei da cama quase caindo no chão, com medo dela ter ido embora sem falar comigo. Mas vi sua bolsa no quarto e me acalmei antes de sentar, respirando fundo. Olhei no meu celular e já passava das 5 da tarde, ouvi pequenos ruídos que pareciam estar vindo da cozinha. Caminhei até lá tentando fazer o menos barulho possível, e pelo caminho senti um suave e aconchegante aroma de chocolate. Entrei encontrando Bella mexendo algo no fogão, e com duas xícaras em cima do balcão, encostei meu braço ao lado das xícaras observando-a cantarolar baixinho.

— O que você está fazendo? – perguntei com a voz suave e ainda assim ela sobressaltou um pouco.

— Ham... chocolate quente – respondeu sem virar. – Já estou terminando. E fiz queijo quente com tomate seco – ela apontou para o prato no balcão que eu não tinha visto. – Ia te acordar assim que terminasse – disse desligando o fogão e mexendo um pouco antes de virar com um sorriso e colocar o chocolate em cada xícara, para logo depois enfeitar com um pouco de canela. – Nosso lanche.

— Quer comer na cama? Podemos nos cobrir ficar quentinhos e comer. Levo os chocolates que você leva o queijo quente na travessa de café da manhã.

— Por mim tudo bem – ela sorriu colocando os pratos na travessa, e eu peguei as xícaras caminhando com cuidado para o quarto. Sentamos juntos e desfrutamos do nosso lanche.

— O chocolate está delicioso Bella – disse e inclinei para lhe dar um beijo leve. – Esses dias que você ficou aqui eu fiz mais refeições do que faço normalmente.

— Como assim? Fizemos todas as refeições normais – ela franziu a testa, e eu dei um gole no chocolate.

— Meu café da manhã é rápido, começo a atender pacientes as 8 da manhã, então eu como um queijo quente, ou compro alguns donuts e café a caminho do trabalho. Eu normalmente não almoço sempre um prato completo, quando tenho tempo vou a um restaurante e como algo, mas caso contrário, vou na subway que é do outro lado da rua e como algo por lá, ou levo para o consultório. E jantar, eu na maioria das vezes compro, porque chego cansado, não tenho paciência para cozinhar nada.

— Nossa, sua alimentação é péssima Edward – Bella disse em tom de reprovação. – Eu sempre tomo meu tempo para me alimentar quando trabalho, porque é importante. Você sabe que não pode se descuidar, Carlisle sempre teve o colesterol alto e a glicose também. Edward a quanto tempo você não vai a uma consulta de rotina no médico?

— Ham... – cocei minha nuca tentando me lembrar. – Eu... eu não lembro.

— Médicos – ela bufou – Todos os médicos, mesmo que sejam fisioterapeutas tem essa mania de não fazer consultas como se nada lhes fosse acontecer. Mas ouça bem o que eu vou dizer Edward Cullen – Bella tinha os olhos estreitos – Você vai marcar consultas essa semana, tanto cardiologista como um clinico. Não devia se descuidar dessa forma entendeu? Seu irresponsável. Agora se você não marcar Edward, não queira saber das conseqüências.

— Você toda mandona desse jeito, com essas bochechas coradas pela raiva me deixaram excitado – eu disse sinceramente e ela bufou rodando os olhos.

— Eu não estou brincando Edward – sua voz estava aguda.

— Nem eu. – suspirei. Eu _realmente_ estava excitado – Mas eu entendi o que você disse Bella, e eu vou marcar as consultas. Fui negligente comigo mesmo, irei cuidar melhor de mim.

— Isso mesmo. Eu acabei de recuperar meu melhor amigo, não quero imaginar nada de ruim acontecendo com você – ela tinha o olhar baixo, pousado em sua xícara.

— Hey – eu disse segurando em seu queixo, e levantando seu rosto – Nada vai acontecer comigo – sussurrei, e beijei-a para lhe passar segurança. O beijo tinha gosto de chocolate, queijo e tomate seco. Bella e flores. Céu e paraíso. Separei-me dela, e acariciei sua bochecha com meu polegar enquanto a vi suspirar e me olhar com carinho. _Amor._

Engoli em seco e voltei a atenção para o lanche. O celular da Bella tocando a fez sair da cama e atender, caminhado para fora do quarto. Eu imaginava que seria Alice, suspirei tomando mais do chocolate que minha menina tinha feito para mim. Pouco menos de três minutos depois ela voltou, e sentou ao meu lado novamente.

— Era Alice, disse que vai fazer um jantar e se quiser pode ir também. Mas aí temos que estar lá às oito horas, porque ela vai dormir cedo para ir fazer aula de alguma coisa para grávidas amanhã.

— Tudo bem, eu vou. Quero passar mais um tempo com você – mordi o ultimo pedaço do meu queijo quente e tomei mais do chocolate.

.~.

Às 19:30 saímos da minha casa, deixando tudo em perfeita ordem. Eu sabia que estava no limite para quebrar a angustia no meu peito, mas iria agüentar por pelo menos duas horas antes de voltar para casa e me jogar na tristeza. Bella estava calada durante todo o caminho, decidimos que a partir do momento que saímos do meu apartamento não iríamos nos beijar, mas eu tinha vontade de encostar o carro, enrolar meus dedos em seus cabelos sedosos e beijá-la pelo resto da noite.

Mordi meu lábio para conter essa vontade, até chegar na casa de Alice e Jasper. Ajudei Bella com suas coisas e logo estávamos com nossos amigos. Alice me lançou apenas um olhar que eu não sabia bem o que significava, Jasper estava normal, não parecia ter desconfiado de nada, e Bella foi para o seu quarto guardar as suas coisas.

Jantamos na mesa da cozinha, uma deliciosa salada de frango com legumes e uma dose de conversa entre amigos. Era engraçado e diferente ver Bella interagindo com outras pessoas, com alguém que não esteve sempre conosco, e parecia que Alice era amiga dela desde sua infância, pela forma como falavam uma da outra, contando algumas situações que passaram juntas. Claro que não faltou mais conversas sobre nossa infância e adolescência, que gerava risos e mais dor ao meu aperto no coração.

Comemos torta de limão com suspiro e depois de algum tempo me despedi deles para ir embora, pois eu teria que trabalhar logo cedo. Bella me acompanhou até o carro, deu um abraço apertado em mim.

— Obrigada – disse simplesmente e a apartei mais contra mim.

— Nunca se afaste de mim – respondi e beijei sua bochecha. Ela fez o mesmo em mim.

Depois de um ultimo aperto e mais um engolir de nó que estava tomando conta da minha garganta, entrei no carro e acho que nunca fiz o caminho tão rápido como nesse momento. Sentia meus olhos enxerem com lágrimas, meu peito se rasgando em pedaços e meu chão sumindo embaixo dos meus pés. Cheguei em casa, lançando-me nos lençóis que tinham seu cheiro, e lembrando que teria que colocar para lavar antes de dormir, caso Makenna chegasse amanhã cedo, mas não estava me importando agora.

Essa dor foi pior do que quando ela se foi para a faculdade. Eu estava totalmente quebrado, não tinha o colo da minha mãe, não tinha nenhum conforto. Lembrei que talvez eu tivesse alguém que eu poderia ligar e desabafar. Peguei meu telefone, fungando e me sentindo como uma garota adolescente que perdeu o garoto dos sonhos e se afundou em um pote de sorvete. Eu sei, parece meio patético falando assim.

Disquei o número de quem poderia me ajudar, e a voz do outro lado dizendo "_Alô" _aliviou um pouco da minha dor.

— Pai. Preciso conversar.

_Love I wanna feel your love_

* * *

**Sinceramente eu to emocionada porque consegui retomar o rumo da fic. Eu tive problemas pessoais que me fizeram perder o destino das minhas fanfics, tudo que eu tinha na minha cabeça parece que foi pelos ares, e depois de sentar, escrever e apagar inúmeras vezes esse capítulo, saiu o que eu queria. **

**Quando eu não posto uma fanfic, não é porque eu não quero escrever, é porque realmente não sai o que eu to querendo, sai horrível, e se para mim estiver horrível, não vou querer dar o meu pior para vocês. Sempre será o melhor que eu puder.**

**Sei que muitos podem ter desistido de ler, e não os culpo, ninguém gosta de esperar tanto. **

**Mas para os que ainda estão lendo, eu quero agradecer pela paciência, e espero que desfrutem desse capítulo, pois cada linha foi escrito com muito esforço.**

**Mil beijos para vocês.**

**E até logo.**

**xx**


	12. Quando se afastar é difícil: Bella

**Why don't you kiss her**

**Disclaimer: **A maioria dos personagens da Fic, pertencem a Stephenie Meyer. A história é minha, então nada de plágios.

**Sinopse: **Edward e Bella se conhecem desde os 8 anos de idade. Aos 18 anos eles vão para diferentes universidades, Bella vai para UCLA e Edward para Cornell. A distância junto com os compromissos, fez com que eles perdessem o contato, e hoje ambos com 25 anos, estão para se reencontrarem, mas o que eles não esperam é que aqueles sentimentos da adolescência voltassem à tona.

* * *

**Capítulo 11 – Quando ****se afastar é difícil: Bella **

_I've seen it all and it's never enough_

Depois que Edward saiu, sentei em uma cadeira de balanço na sala de estar em frente à lareira. Suspirei fechando os olhos e encostando minha cabeça na cadeira, comecei a balançar lentamente para frente e para trás.

Meu coração estava pesado, não tinha como não ficar. Eu estava apaixonada pelo Edward desde sempre, nunca tinha lhe contado sobre isso, e agora tudo estava ai, exposto. Não posso dizer que me arrependo desses três dias, porque eles foram os mais incríveis da minha vida. Cada segundinho ao lado dele foi especial.

A minha pele ainda estava com o seu cheiro, eu podia sentir. O seu perfume gostoso e masculino, que me lembrava o calor dos seus braços e dos seus beijos. Um arrepio percorreu minha pele, e mordi os lábios para não soltar qualquer som. Minutos depois ouvi passos e abri os olhos, encontrando Alice com um pedaço de torta de limão e duas colheres.

- Hora de conversar Belli – Alice sorriu sentando no sofá.

- Mas e o... – apontei com a cabeça para a entrada.

- Não se preocupe com o Jasper, eu falei para ele ficar no quarto porque iríamos ter um momento de garotas fofocando na sala e comendo torta. Venha logo.

Suspirei sentando ao seu lado, e pegando a colher da sua mão. Ela sorriu para mim tentando me encorajar a falar, mas era um pouco difícil. Eu sei que Alice não vai me odiar, ou ao Edward, ela me viu falando sobre ele algumas vezes, sabe o que ele significa para mim, mas ainda é estranho.

Depois de alguns momentos de silêncio, Alice não aguentou e puxou o prato colocando do lado dela, e arqueou a sobrancelha para mim.

- Não pense que vou deixar você ficar calada Isabella Swan. Fale tudo o que está ai dentro do seu coração. Eu não vou te julgar, não vou querer bater em você e arrancar as bolas do Edward. Então fale, o Jazz não vai ouvir e estou aqui para ser sua melhor amiga – mordi meu lábio e passei a mão nervosamente nos meus cabelos antes de responder.

- É estranho Alice. Passei parte da minha adolescência apaixonada por ele, e pelo o que descobri ele também. O ver dizendo que me ama foi o meu sonho em anos, mas com ele dizendo isso agora me divide em duas. Ainda sou aquela garota apaixonada que está feliz por ser correspondida, e ao mesmo tempo sou a mulher que não quer destruir um noivado, nem fazer pessoas sofrerem.

- E o que aconteceu nesses três dias? Eu sei sobre a parte principal, não preciso ser um gênio, mas digo com relação a sentimentos Belli.

- Ali, foi o paraíso para mim, acordar ao lado dele, fazer programas de casal, sentir o toque dele a hora que eu quisesse e poder tocá-lo. Isso é tão terrível porque deveria achar completamente errado, mas uma parte de mim acha certo. Eu sou horrível – coloquei meu rosto entre minhas mãos já sentindo o choro me dominar. – Eu passei tanto tempo amando o Edward, que uma coisa que eu deveria abominar, que é a traição, eu não consigo e muito menos me arrepender. Sinceramente Ali, eu tenho vontade de ir embora, mas ao mesmo tempo que não quero perder o Edward logo agora que o encontrei novamente. Mas não sei como vai ser a nossa convivência, como vamos cuidar da decoração da casa e tudo mais. – tirei aos mãos do rosto e funguei.

Alice segurou minha mão, e só assim vi que estava tremendo. Ela esfregou suas mãos nas minhas, enquanto me deixou chorar por alguns minutos, até falar algo.

- Belli, eu sinceramente não sei o que você pode estar passando, então não posso dizer que você tem que fazer isso ou aquilo. Eu conheço a Makenna a um bom tempo e ela realmente gosta do Edward, se eles se separassem seria difícil para ela, mas o que você acha que é melhor Bella, ela sofrer agora, ou mais na frente quando o Edward um dia cansar disso e se separar dela talvez mais perto do casamento ou depois dele?

- Eu não sei Ali, eu não quero fazer ela sofrer, a minha decisão é não querer que ninguém sofra.

- Ninguém alem de você. Esse é um dos seus problemas Belli, se sacrifica muito pelos outros e esquece de si mesma. Olha, se você quiser eu falo com o Jasper, nós chamamos outro decorador, você pode ficar aqui em casa ou voltar para LA, mas não faça disso um fardo na sua vida, não se obrigue a ver aquilo que vai te machucar – balancei a cabeça para o que ela estava dizendo.

- Não posso fazer isso, Jasper vai pedir explicações, Makenna também, e eu conheço o Edward melhor do que ninguém, ele não vai me deixar simplesmente pegar minhas coisas e ir embora. Eu vou levar o projeto em frente, vou decorar a casa deles e tentarei fazer isso em menos de 6 meses. Quanto menos tempo eu passar aqui, mais cedo o pesadelo termina – Alice suspirou apertando levemente minhas mãos.

- Você é quem sabe Belli. Eu estou aqui para te ajudar no que posso, e para te dar meu ombro amigo, mas não posso te obrigar a nada. Acho melhor você ir descansar agora, que tal tomar um chá? Eu preparo um enquanto você vai no banheiro, lava o rosto e se arruma para dormir.

Sorri, ou tentei, para Alice assentindo para o que ela sugeriu. Levantamos do sofá, e eu subi as escadas indo para o banheiro, amarrei meu cabelo em um coque, depois joguei água no rosto, limpando vestígios do choro e acalmando um pouco os meus nervos. Depois fui para o quarto, peguei um pijama quentinho e vesti, quando estava arrumando a cama, Alice entrou com uma xícara de chá de Camomila, me entregou e me deu boa noite antes de ir para o seu quarto.

Peguei um livro que estava lendo, e sentei na cama, ligando o abajur para poder ler e tomar o meu chá. Quando terminei o chá, tinha lido mais de 30 páginas e me dei por satisfeita, fechando o livro, desligando o abajur, tentando não ter sonhos ou pesadelos para que amanhã eu não estivesse tão cansada.

Acordei logo cedo de um sono em sonhos, e desci encontrando Jasper tomando café e Alice esperando dizendo que queria meu omelete de ervas. Ela me chamou para que fossemos ao supermercado porque desejava comer meu quiche de tomate seco e azeitonas no jantar, concordei com ela, enquanto fazia a sua omelete. Ofereci a Jasper, mas ele disse que não tinha tempo e logo se despediu de nós saindo para trabalhar.

Terminei a nossa omelete e nos sentamos nas cadeiras do balcão, comendo e conversando. Ali não tocou no assunto de nossa conversa do dia anterior e eu estava grata por isso. Logo depois de tomar o café fui para o meu quarto me arrumar para sair. Eu ri olhando para a roupa que escolhi, tudo preto, parecia que estava de luto.

No caminho para o supermercado eu dirigi, enquanto Alice me guiava, ela não queria dirigir porque a barriga incomodava, então fiz isso por ela. O mercado não era muito longe, e logo chegamos. Pegamos um carrinho pequeno, começando a fazer as nossas compras, pegando tudo o que era necessário para o Quiche. Durante as nossas compras ela me falou sobre seus planos de um chá de bebê em casa com algumas amigas, que era como ela queria fazer, nada com muito alvoroço e mil e uma pessoas.

Também compramos algumas coisas para o nosso almoço, eu iria preparar frango com molho de laranja, acompanhado de uma salada de espinafre e tomate em cubos. Mas antes de chegarmos em casa, Alice quis parar em uma confeitaria para comprar bolo de morango com chantilly. Ela comprou um para comermos de sobremesa, e um pedaço para comer enquanto íamos para a casa dela. Quando chegamos, levamos tudo para a cozinha.

- Ai Belli eu vou para o meu quarto dormir um pouco, você me acorda daqui uma hora e meia? – Ali perguntou enquanto pegava um copo de água.

- Claro, não se preocupe. Vai descansar, que eu organizo tudo por aqui.

- Obrigada – ela sorriu e saiu da cozinha bocejando.

Tirei tudo que precisava para o almoço, e peguei meu iPod, ligando uma música clássica suave, para que eu pudesse cozinhar com calma e paz. Mas eu estava longe de ter paz, enquanto cortava os ingredientes, lembrei dos momentos que passei com Edward, e as lágrimas encheram os meus olhos, junto com o aperto no meu peito. Funguei, e bebi um copo de água tentando me acalmar, quando estava terminando o telefone da casa tocou.

- Alo?

- _Hei Bella –_ era Jasper.

- Oi Jasper, aconteceu algo?

- _Nada de preocupante, é que a Makenna chegou hoje da viagem dela, e me ligou perguntando se poderíamos todos jantar juntos, com ela e o Edward, eu disse que tudo bem, a convidei para irmos ai, então liguei para avisar_ – meu rosto deveria estar branco feito papel. Ainda bem que Jasper não disse isso pessoalmente.

- C-claro tudo bem, eu... eu vou fazer o Quiche para todos, que horas eles chegam? – passei minha mão livre por meu cabelo, não prevendo ter que enfrentar Makenna e principalmente o Edward hoje.

- _Oito horas. E Alice, onde esta?_

- Ela foi dormir um pouco, o frio, ter acordado cedo e o passeio pelo supermercado a cansaram, vou acordá-la na hora do almoço.

- _Oh sim, se dependesse da Alice ela jamais sairia da cama, suas pernas estão começando a doer agora._

- Ela me disse isso enquanto andávamos no supermercado, mas pode deixar que depois do almoço a faço deitar mais um pouco.

- _Obrigado por cuidar dela Bella, eu vou indo que tenho coisas a resolver. Até mais tarde._

- Até – desliguei o telefone e decidi que mais um copo de água iria ser bom.

**~xx~**

Depois do almoço, fiz o que prometi a Jasper, Alice ficou deitada boa parte da tarde, assistindo filmes e comendo um pouco do seu bolo. Fiquei com ela, rindo das comédias românticas, e chorando com o casal fofo dos filmes. Ali já estava com suas emoções a flor da pele, e eu já tinha vontade de chorar mesmo, juntamos isso para poder chorarmos em paz.

Quando era seis e meia da tarde resolvi ir começar a preparar o Quiche, e Alice foi tomar banho. Separei os ingredientes e comecei a trabalhar, meia hora depois Jasper chegou dizendo que estava morrendo de fome, e pegou um pequeno pedaço de bolo antes de ir para o quarto. Ele e Alice eram perfeitos. Jasper era o calmo e Alice a bola de energia. Era engraçado como somente ele conseguia acalmar os ânimos da minha melhor amiga.

Terminei a primeira parte do Quiche quase uma hora depois, colocando no forno e limpando o balcão da cozinha. Alice e Jasper, desceram, e estavam na sala assistindo televisão. Subi as escadas falando que ia tomar banho, separei uma blusa de manga comprida, uma calça e sapatilhas.

Tomei um banho quente e relaxante, lavei os meus cabelos e decidi que não iria passar secador, estaria muito bom depois de secar com a toalha e pentear. Me arrumei, vi que já era quase oito, quando tocaram a campainha. Respirei profundamente quando senti meu coração acelerar, decidi que iria passar um pouco de maquiagem para me distrair uns minutos.

Sentei na cama com a minha nécessaire, e tentei não tremer enquanto passava o lápis. _Eu realmente não estava preparada para isso hoje_. Não sei como vou reagir quando olhar para o Edward, para Makenna, e ainda mais quando eles agirem como um casal. O lado egoísta em mim dizia que esse deveria ser o meu lugar, criando uma raiva que eu não tinha que ter, mas estava aqui. Ao mesmo tempo meu lado com consciência pesada me lembrava que a traída da história não fui eu, e que ao invés de raiva eu deveria sentir vergonha.

Uma batida na porta me tirou dos meus pensamentos, e disse um entre enquanto passava um gloss transparente nos lábios. Fiquei surpresa ao ver Makenna entrar no quarto, com um sorriso calmo nos lábios.

- Posso falar com você um minuto? – ela perguntou e eu fechei minha nécessaire.

- Claro – sorri, tentando não parecer nervosa, e dei espaço para ela sentar na cama.

- Bem... eu queria primeiramente pedir desculpas pelo modo como agi quando descobri quem você era. Passei muitos anos ouvindo o Edward falando sobre você, e me senti um pouco insegura quando te vi. Com essa viagem que eu fiz, percebi que estava sendo tola, por ficar insegura, porque mesmo que tenha passado tantos anos, você ainda é aquela amiga do Edward de quando ele era criança. Desculpe, mesmo.

Eu fiquei muda por alguns segundos, forcei o meu melhor sorriso para poder não cair em cacos com essas palavras que ela disse. Ela pede desculpas por ficar insegura com a minha presença, e eu passo os últimos dias transando com o namorado dela. _Parabéns Isabella, você é incrível._

- Que isso Makenna, não se preocupe, sério – foi a única coisa que eu consegui falar.

- Eu realmente quero que você cuide do projeto da minha casa Bella, e conhecer você melhor. Talvez podemos ser amigas com o tempo? – o sorriso dela era tão verdadeiro, que eu senti náuseas de mim mesma.

- Claro, eu também quero isso – forcei a minha a voz a sair sem tremor, e pelo menos isso eu consegui. – Vamos descer, que eu tenho que tiver o Quiche do forno.

- Oh sim, o seu Quiche está com um aroma maravilhoso. Eu queria saber cozinhar coisas diferentes, mas só faço o necessário para não morrer de fome – ri um pouco com ela, enquanto saiamos do quarto.

Makenna foi para a sala onde estavam os outros, e entrei na cozinha ainda não querendo encarar o Edward. Peguei a luva e tirei o Quiche do forno, para colocar em cima da bancada. Eu quase deixei a forma cair, quando vi Edward parado na entrada da cozinha me olhando de um jeito que eu quase larguei tudo para me jogar em seus braços. Respirei fundo e voltei a minha atenção ao Quiche.

- Oi – ele disse enquanto caminhava para mais perto de mim.

- Oi – respondi, pegando uma travessa redonda, para poder colocar o Quiche.

Edward parou ao meu lado e passou seu dedo indicador pelas costas da minha mão, causando um arrepio em todo o meu corpo com aquele simples toque.

- Eu senti sua falta – ele murmurou, e eu fechei os olhos mordendo meus lábios por alguns segundos.

- Por favor Edward, não faça isso, não aqui – pedi pegando a travessa de Quiche e saindo da cozinha rumo a sala de jantar.

Coloquei o Quiche no centro dela, e abri o armário que tinha na sala para começar a arrumar a mesa. Edward me seguiu, é claro e para o manter afastado o suficiente, lhe entreguei os pratos para arrumar.

Eu sai para levar o pano que usei a cozinha, e quando voltei, para a minha sorte Jasper estava na sala ajudando Edward a arrumar a mesa. As garotas vieram depois e sentamos para jantar. Por algum motivo oculto do mundo, eu sentei ao lado de Alice e de frente para Edward, que me olhava de vez em quando, fazendo meu estomago apertar com o brilho triste dos seus olhos verdes.

- Bella, isso estava divino – Makenna me elogiou logo que terminamos o jantar.

- Estava mesmo, eu _amo_ o Quiche que a Bella faz – Edward disse com um toque de malicia na voz, que acho que somente eu pude perceber.

- Belli é incrível, se não fosse uma ótima design, com certeza seria uma perfeita chef – Ali piscou para mim.

- Sim, é verdade. Bella faz os melhores pratos que eu já tive o privilégio de provar – agora foi Jasper que se servia de mais um copo de vinho.

- Obrigada a vocês, sério eu não faço nada de mais, é só algumas coisas que aprendi na internet – agradeci – Vou buscar a sobremesa.

- Eu te ajudo – Edward se ofereceu e eu assenti enquanto saia da sala.

Caminhei feito um foguete para a cozinha, mas ele me alcançou antes que eu chegasse na geladeira, segurando o meu braço, e virando o meu corpo de frente para o dele.

- Pare de fugir de mim Bella – sussurrou com a boca tão perto da minha, que bastaria esticar os pés para tê-los grudado aos meus.

- Não estou fugindo de você, apenas evitando uma cena para a sua noiva assistir – respondi tentando me afastar dele, que só me puxou para mais perto.

- Ela não virá atrás de nós, e amanhã vamos eu e você visitar a mansão... Makenna não vai poder se juntar a nós, ela vai dizer isso logo depois que terminarmos a sobremesa.

- Eu não vou visitar a mansão só com você Edward, é arriscado... muito arriscado ficar sozinha com você. Eu não quero levar isso para frente...

- Shhh... você quer Bella, só está se impedindo – ele tocou sua boca na minha rapidamente – Estou com saudade do seu gosto _minha _Bella. Me diz que não está com saudade de mim. Diz.

- Eu... eu... – mordi meu lábio, com os olhos grudado nos dele, sentindo o chão girando sob os meus pés. Respirei e consegui me afastar um pouco dele – vamos pegar a sobremesa, estamos demorando mais do que necessário. Amanhã conversamos, sozinho... está bem?

- Está bem – respondeu sorrindo ligeiramente e me deixando escapar. – Mas amanhã eu a farei ver a razão Bella, eu não posso correr o risco de perder você, não de novo – foram suas ultimas palavras relacionadas a nós nessa noite.

Levamos a sobremesa para a sala de jantar, e logo todos tinham terminado, Makenna e Edward foram embora, mas antes ela comprovou o que Edward me disse, que não poderia nos encontrar na mansão, mas que ele iria comigo.

Eu tinha um _encontro_ com meu melhor amigo, o qual eu amo e também me ama, em uma mansão sozinhos, com muitos cômodos vazios para duas pessoas que se desejam fazer coisas que não deveriam.

_Eu estava completamente perdida._

_It keeps leaving me needing you_

* * *

**Espero que tenham gostado, o próximo será um pouco mais emocionante. Edward não vai deixar Bella escapar tão fácil assim. **

**Eu não sei aqui quem lê as minhas outras fics, mas eu vou deixar aqui as datas que eu vou postar os próximos capítulos.**  
**Então aqui estão as datas**

**"Opposti no dia 21/09" **  
**"California Sin no dia 25/09"**  
**"Vicious Circle no dia 28/09"**  
**"Broken Eyes no dia 30/09"**

**E na primeira semana de Outubro vou abrir uma fic nova, que eu ja tenho um capítulo escrito e até lá escrevo mais alguns.**

**Não tenho uma data para o próximo capítulo daqui, mas poderá ser até o final do mês ou na primeira semana de Outubro também... **

**Então até lá.**

**Beijos**

**xx**


	13. Quando à razão briga com o coração: B

**Why don't you kiss her**

**Disclaimer: **A maioria dos personagens da Fic, pertencem a Stephenie Meyer. A história é minha, então nada de plágios.

**Sinopse: **Edward e Bella se conhecem desde os 8 anos de idade. Aos 18 anos eles vão para diferentes universidades, Bella vai para UCLA e Edward para Cornell. A distância junto com os compromissos, fez com que eles perdessem o contato, e hoje ambos com 25 anos, estão para se reencontrarem, mas o que eles não esperam é que aqueles sentimentos da adolescência voltassem à tona.

* * *

**Capítulo 12 – Quando à razão briga com o coração: Bella**

_I want it all or nothing at all to have you here_

Era tão patético o fato de que essa poderia ser a milésima vez que eu estava trocando de roupa, porque supostamente alguma parte da minha mente louca, doentia e talvez pervertida, estava querendo parecer bonita (talvez desejável) aos olhos do homem que eu amo.

Dei um chute na minha bunda mentalmente e desisti de qualquer vestido com um super decote, blusas sensuais e acordei para a vida. Escolhi uma blusa de gola role, calça jeans, bota e um casaco porque estava insuportavelmente frio lá fora. Já tinha passado da hora do almoço e Edward iria me buscar em uns 15 minutos.

Terminei de me vestir, passei uma maquiagem leve e amarrei meus cabelos em um rabo de cavalo. Peguei minha bolsa e o necessário para tirar fotos e fazer anotações sobre os cômodos da mansão. Desci as escadas colocando um par de luvas, Alice estava na sala deitada com suas pernas para cima, assistindo tv e comendo uvas verdes.

— Hey Belli, amei suas botas – Ali disse enquanto tirava a casca de uma uva.

— Obrigada, eu ganhei de presente do meu... ex-namorado.

— James? O loiro bonitão? – perguntou com um sorrisinho.

— Sim ele – rodei os olhos soltando uma risada. – Ele viu que eu amei essa bota em uma revista da Itália, mas não tinha a venda nos EUA. Então o muito prestativo e atencioso companheiro fez algumas ligações, alguns e-mails e 3 semanas depois essas belezinhas estavam nos meus pés.

— Huum... – ela murmurou enquanto mastigava sua uva. – Belli, você já pensou em procurar James aqui em New York?

— Hã? Por que eu faria isso?

— Não sei, talvez porque você e ele terminaram à pouco menos de 3 meses, pelo fato de que ele se mudou e agora mora aqui nessa cidade linda que eu tanto amo.

Arqueei uma sobrancelha para ela e sentei na poltrona ao lado do sofá.

— Alice, eu te conheço bem, o que está passando nessa sua cabecinha cheia de cabelos pretos?

— Bem – ela disse pegando outra uva e começando a tirar a casca – Você o loiro bonitão se davam muito bem, e não sei, talvez eu não queira te ver chafurdar por causa de você sabe quem – rodei os olhos soltando um longo suspiro.

— Não sei se agora eu conseguiria ter algo com James, não seria nada legal. Eu acho.

— Não custa nada tentar Belli, ligue ou manda um e-mail. Saiam como amigos, qualquer coisa. Mas amiga, sinceramente – ela olhou para mim jogando a uva na boca. – Você não pode se deixar sofrer por causa dessa história toda, você viveu bem sem tudo isso. Não custa tentar.

— Ali não é tão simples – gemi jogando a cabeça contra o encosto da poltrona.

— Ah certo, desculpe ser meio insistente Belli. Nós conversamos ontem, sei que disse que iria te apoiar no que quisesse, mas não gosto de ver essa sombra em seus olhos. Não a maquiagem, mas a de tristeza.

Suspirei quando ouvi a campainha da casa ser tocada.

— Quando eu voltar conversamos melhor ta bom. Não se preocupe não fiquei com raiva da sua sugestão. Você é minha melhor amiga, e melhores amigas servem para essas coisas loucas.

— Certo, aqui vai mais um pensamento da sua super melhor amiga. Cuidado com o que você vai fazer hoje Belli, por favor. Se a sua decisão é que Edward fique com Makenna, não faça mais nada para quebrar o seu coração.

Assenti sem responder a esse conselho e murmurei um até mais tarde antes de ir para a porta. E quando abri encontrei o dono das minhas alegras e piores dores. E ele estava sorrindo. _Tão__lindo._

— Boa tarde Bella – ele disse me puxando suavemente para um abraço beijando a minha bochecha quente.

— Boa tarde Edward – respondi saindo da casa e fechando a porta.

— Vamos para o carro, está muito frio – sua mão logo estava encostada nas minhas costas enquanto ele me levava até o seu carro. Agradeci quando entrei no espaço quente e aconchegante, que tinha o cheiro de Edward.

_Oh Deus me ajude._

Logo ele entrou sorrindo para mim, e ligou o carro seguindo pelas ruas de New York. Os próximos quinze minutos foram de completo silêncio, durante esse tempo olhei pela janela, para a pouca neve que restava na cidade, as crianças brincando na frente de suas casas, pessoas apressadas andando pelas ruas.

Senti minha nuca arrepiar e espiei Edward me olhando pelo canto de olho a cada 10 segundos. Eu estava um pouco apreensiva depois da conversa que tivemos ontem e segurei minhas mãos em meu colo. Limpei a garganta para tentar começar uma conversa.

— Então, Makenna disse alguma idéia sobre a casa? Alguma referencia para a decoração?

— Não. Na verdade ela vai deixar para falar isso daqui dois dias quando vocês forem na casa. Hoje vamos apenas na cozinha, escritório e sala de jogos. São os cômodos que eu posso dar idéias.

— Hum – murmurei mexendo na borda da minha luva.

— Como que funciona o seu trabalho? Digo, o que você faz na casa completamente _nua._

_Não sei a razão, mas a palavra nua tinha alguma coisa que me fez arrepiar completamente._

— Eu... bem... – suspirei profundamente. _Droga__de__pensamentos__sexuais_ – vou tirar fotos, anotar medidas, que eu espero que o arquiteto tenha deixado. Me diga que sim. – Ele riu e assentiu – Certo, eu também tiro medidas de espaço menores, caso a cozinha tenha um balcão por exemplo, para saber se posso acrescentar algo naquele lugar. Então eu pego referências do cliente, cores, estilo e com as minhas pastas de tecido, cor, texturas e todas essas coisas eu começo a pensar no melhor para aquele espaço.

— Parece confuso e ao mesmo tempo faz sentido, mas parece interessante.

— É sim. Eu amo o que faço – olhei pela janela e percebi que não prestei muita atenção para onde estávamos indo. Tínhamos entrado em algum condomínio fechado com muitas mansões, e todas eram no mínimo incríveis. Cercadas por portões altos e que exalavam poder e respeito. Dinheiro também.

— Estamos chegando – Edward disse e não muito tempo depois acionou um botão de um pequeno controle que fez um portão alto e preto se abrir.

A mansão era surpreendentemente maravilhosa. Era como estar em Los Angeles e ver a casa de um artista de cinema, ou um rockstar. Edward estacionou o carro e desceu, dando a volta para abrir a porta para mim.

— Uau Edward, essa casa é linda – suspirei olhando para a enorme mansão de dois andares e muitas janelas. Ela era toda branca com detalhes em mogno.

Edward me guiou até a entrada e destrancou a porta para que entrássemos. Devo acrescentar que somente nessa entrada eu já tinha muitas idéias para decoração. A porta era alta, larga e moderna, em uma cor de mogno bem escuro. Mas o hall era toda uma história.

Era um amplo espaço aberto com uma escada na lateral, com corrimão da mesma cor de mogno da porta. O bom era que tudo parecia padronizado, não teria a necessidade de trocar o corrimão. Edward me levou primeiro ao espaço que ele disse que seria o escritório e biblioteca da casa. O piso era de madeira laminado, com as paredes ainda brancas e vazias. Tinha três amplas janelas de vidro que daria ao escritório uma boa iluminação durante o dia.

— Eu conversei com Makenna e a idéia seria colocar estantes em toda a parede lateral, ela não decidiu exatamente o que fazer com essa parede aqui – ele apontou para a que ficava de frente as janelas. – Uma grande mesa de escritório aqui – seus gestos indicava que era o local na frente de uma das janelas.

— Certo, o bom é que eu não esqueço facilmente as coisas, então suas sugestões estão armazenadas aqui – sorri apontando para a minha cabeça, em seguida tirei as minhas luvas e o meu casaco. – Tem algum lugar para guardar o casaco?

— Sim – ele sorriu o pegando– tem um armário na sala de estar, eu já volto.

Enquanto Edward ia guardar o meu casaco, guardei minhas luvas e tirei minha câmera para começar a tirar as fotos. A luz estava ótima então não precisaria ligar a da sala. Tirei duas fotos das paredes onde deveriam ficar as estantes e de uma das duas primeira janelas, antes de Edward voltar. Ficamos em silêncio enquanto eu tirava as fotos, e quando terminei fomos para a sala que seria de jogos. Edward explicou onde ficaria as coisas e tirei as fotos.

— Agora só falta a cozinha. Até que está sendo rápido – Edward disse enquanto atravessamos a casa para o outro cômodo.

— Sim, porque são apenas três, quando for os quartos, sala, banheiros e tudo isso, ai sim ficara mais complicado – suspirei e ele me guiou até a cozinha. Era ampla com um balcão no centro e ainda sem armários embutidos. Tinha uma boa iluminação de luz natural também, e isso me agradava bastante.

— Eu realmente não tenho as opiniões sobre a cozinha, mas Makenna não é lá uma grande fã desse espaço então isso será livre. Você pode dar suas opções e Makenna escolhe.

— Tudo bem – sorri e comecei a tirar as fotos. – Cozinha é um bom ambiente para se trabalhar – comentem tirando foto de um espaço que imaginei poder colocar uma mesa pequena para café da manhã e essas coisas.

— Imagino – comentou encostando no balcão. Senti seu olhar queimar em mim, e quando o olhei ele tinha _aquela_ expressão. Uma que me deixava quente e tremula ao mesmo tempo.

Decidi ignorar e terminei as minhas fotos, observei cada uma, decidindo que era suficiente. Suspirei e olhei para Edward, que tinha o canto dos lábios puxados para cima.

— Vou precisar medir o balcão – eu disse pegando a minha fita métrica. – Pode me ajudar?

— Claro – respondeu e começamos a medir cuidadosamente, e eu anotava tudo no meu caderno. Não gostava de anotar em aparelhos eletrônicos, eles podem dar algum problema e tudo se perder.

Sorri quando terminamos e guardei tudo, quase fazendo uma dança da vitória por ele não ter tentado nada. Mas ao mesmo tempo me sentia um tanto triste por ele não ter feito nada.

— Sabe, eu estava tendo idéias aqui – Edward quebrou o breve silêncio enquanto eu guardava as minhas coisas.

— Sobre a cozinha ou os outros cômodos?

— A cozinha. Especificamente sobre esse balcão – levantei o meu olhar para ele e percebi que ele estava próximo. _Muito_ próximo.

— Hum, eu tenho que ter medo de perguntar o que é? – ele sorriu o seu lindo sorriso torto que fez suas covinhas aparecerem e seus olhos brilharem perversamente.

— Não precisa ter medo Bella – sua voz era baixa e perigosa. E parecia que as minhas pernas estavam grudadas ao chão, eu não conseguia me afastar enquanto ele se aproximou até o seu corpo pairar perigosamente na frente do meu. Ele abaixou seu rosto até poder sussurrar no meu ouvido – Você quer saber quais são as minhas idéias Bella? – perguntou soprando seu hálito quente em minha orelha um pouco fria.

— Edward... – suspirei tentando encontrar a razão que eu tinha para não deixar ele fazer isso – Por favor... não torne tudo mais difícil.

— Shhh eu não estou fazendo nada difícil – suas mãos foram para a minha cintura apertando levemente – Vou facilitar para você. – ele se afastou brevemente de mim e olhou em meus olhos. _Eu__acho__que__estou__hipnotizada._ — Ao invés de falar, irei fazer – não preciso dizer que logo depois disso estávamos nos beijando.

Um beijo cheio de luxuria e saudade, fazendo meu cérebro não pensar mais com a razão e dando os pontos para o meu coração. Meus braços estavam ao redor do seu pescoço enquanto ele sugava meu lábio inferior lentamente. _Esse__era__o__meu__céu._

Mas não era um céu azul, e eu tinha esse momento agora para desistir de tudo. Aquela voz no fundo da minha mente gritava que eu iria me machucar mais, mas o meu coração berrava e usava placas de néon dizendo que essa poderia ser a minha ultima chance de estar com o homem que sempre amei.

Eu sentia falta do seu toque na minha pele, do calor do seu corpo em cima do meu, do seu cheiro delicioso, dos seus lábios passeando por mim... respirei fundo quando seus lábios deixaram os meus e foram para o meu pescoço, que ele muito dificilmente puxou para baixo.

— Hum, você colocou essa roupa para me provocar não foi? Escondendo esse belo pescoço de mim – murmurou mordiscando de leve a pele sensível e me fazendo gemer.

— Na verdade, foi ao contrario, eu tentei não me vestir provocante – soltei enquanto puxava os seus fios de cabelo perto da nuca

— Mas o efeito foi outro meu amor – ele disse trilhando beijos de volta para o meu rosto. – Acho que devemos tirar essa blusa, está dificultando o meu trabalho.

Essa era a minha última chance de escapar desse grande problema, mas eu não tinha mais força de vontade e nem cérebro para pensar, pois os dedos de Edward já estavam dentro da minha blusa, enquanto ele a puxava para cima. Quando a tirou, minha pele arrepiou pelo calor do corpo dele e o frio que entrava na casa.

— Tão linda – ele sussurrou antes de me beijar e puxar o meu corpo para cima para que eu pudesse sentar no balcão. Ele se afastou e me pediu para deitar, e quando o fiz gemi pelo frio da superfície. Edward subiu no balcão e logo esqueci o frio nas minhas costas quando seu corpo estava em cima do meu.

O ajudei a tirar sua camisa, logo arrastei minhas unhas pela sua pele o fazendo gemer em minha boca.

_Como senti falta disso. E não tinha se passado nem dois dias direito._

Suspiros felizes saíram de mim quando ele tirou meu sutiã e atacou os meus seios com vontade, sugando, mordendo levemente, distribuindo beijos entre eles e apertando me fazendo tremer e gemer. Ele ficou ali um bom tempo, mas logo sua atenção mudou. Senti suas mãos descerem pela minha lateral, beijos eram dados na minha barriga até que chegou na calça jeans.

Passou pelas minhas pernas, para tirar minhas botas e logo voltou para o fecho da calça, abrindo o botar, descendo o zíper e dando um beijo sobre a minha calcinha. Edward não enrolou logo tirando essa peça, e gemi quando o vi fazendo muitas _manobras_ para tirar a própria roupa. Quando terminou deitou sobre mim, colando seus lábios nos meus.

Minhas mãos foram para as suas costas, onde apertei sua pele, arranhei, o puxei para mais perto, ao mesmo tempo que mordia seu lábio inferior e pedia aos sussurros que estivesse logo dentro de mim. Não demorou para ele atender o meu pedido, e arqueei as costas enquanto sentia cada centímetro dele dentro de mim.

Gemi seu nome e ele grunhiu o meu. O ambiente não estava mais frio, eu sentia o suor em meu corpo e no dele, minhas costas em contato com a superfície que já esteve fria, o calor que emanava da pele do Edward e seus beijos nos meus lábios, rosto e pescoço me deixavam cada vez mais excitada e com o prazer nas nuvens.

Da melhor maneira que pude enrolei minhas pernas em torno do seu quadril e o fiz ir mais fundo em mim, tirando de nós dois um bom gemido. Era tão bom, tão familiar, que eu me perguntava se em algum momento da minha vida eu iria encontrar alguém que se encaixava tão bem em mim como Edward. Nenhum dos meus ex-namorados ou encontros casuais tinham me feito sentir tanto no sexo, era como se em todos esses anos eu nunca tivesse sentido o verdadeiro prazer.

— Bella... você é tão deliciosa – Edward sussurrou em meu ouvido com a voz grossa e rouca. Apenas gemi alto em resposta, pois nesse momento ele tocou em um ponto muito bom dentro de mim.

O calor aumentava em meu centro e esse momento ficava cada vez melhor, quando Edward decidiu brincar novamente com os meus seios. Sugando com um pouco mais de força, apertando entre os lábios, raspando o meu mamilo com os dentes e o torcendo entre os dedos. Eu precisava sentir sua boca na minha, então enrolei meus dedos em seus cabelos e puxei seu rosto para o meu.

Logo que sua língua entrou em contato com a minha, cantarolei feliz e o beijei com força. Seus movimentos aumentaram, e já me sentia perto do orgasmo, que queria tanto sentir, mas ao mesmo tempo não queria que chegasse para que esse momento durasse mais. _Talvez__para__sempre._

Eu sabia que quando isso terminasse eu iria me sentir plena e feliz, mas que no silêncio da noite a dor iria pulsar em meu coração e me fazer ver que isso não era verdade, que era apenas momento e não o meu sonho se tornando realidade. Aquele sonho de o ter somente para mim.

— Edward – gemi com meus lábios próximos aos dele.

— Vem Bella, vem – murmurou tocando novamente aquele ponto em mim, e não precisei de mais nada para fechar os olhos com força, arquear as costas e deixar esse prazer varrer pelo o meu sangue.

Logo Edward veio e permanecêssemos deitados naquele balcão. Seu rosto estava no meu pescoço, sua respiração quente batendo na minha pele junto com pequenos beijos que ele depositava ali. Esperamos nossas respirações se acalmares, demos mais um beijo longo e descemos do balcão colocando nossas roupas.

Edward buscou nossos casacos, e saímos da casa sem dizer mais nada. O frio do dia me fez sentir aquele peso no coração, mas uma vez que estávamos no conforto do seu carro, ele segurou no meu rosto delicadamente, olhou nos meus olhos sorrindo e me beijou lentamente acariciando minha pele como se fosse uma pétala de rosa.

Eu sei o que esse beijo queria dizer, era o _eu__te__amo_que ele disse em silêncio e fiz o mesmo, acariciando o seu couro cabeludo com suavidade. Nos separamos um pouco encostando nossas testas e suspirando, ficando assim por um tempo. Com um pequeno selinho ele se afastou e abriu o portão da casa, fazendo o caminho pela cidade.

Edward perguntou se eu queria tomar um chocolate quente e comer torta em um café que ele conhecia. Concordei, desejando uma boa dose de doce nesse momento que meus sentimentos estavam em guerra na minha consciência.

Quando chegamos ao café me senti aconchegada imediatamente. Não era um ambiente enorme, era simples, quente e tinha aquele delicioso cheiro de café, chocolate e doce. Fomos para uma mesa perto de uma lareira e logo um garçom nos atendeu. Edward recomendou a torta de frutas vermelhas e chocolate quente com pequenos pedaços de marshmallow.

Enquanto estávamos no café não falamos de nada do que tinha acabado de acontecer, começamos a relembrar dos momentos que passamos em frente a lareira da sua antiga casa, na nossa infância e adolescência. Os biscoitos de chocolate, as tortas deliciosas, as sopas quentes e saborosas que tomávamos em dias muito frios. Cafés, chocolate quente, queijo quente, bolos e tudo o que Esme ou minha mãe preparava para nós.

Era tudo tão simples quando éramos mais novos, e se tivéssemos dado o passo certo naquela época, hoje a nossa vida seria diferente, mas não me permiti pensar nisso agora. Comemos a torta, tomamos nosso chocolate quente e decidi comprar uma torta dessa e um copo do chocolate para levar para a Alice.

Saímos do café e em menos de 5 minutos estávamos na Alice. Entramos na casa, e Alice veio para pegar um pedaço da torta, e tomar o chocolate quente. Logo que Edward foi embora, e eu subi para o quarto tomando um banho. Me aconcheguei em um moletom quente e desci vendo que Jasper já tinha chegado.

Ficamos conversando na sala, até que decidi ir fazer o jantar. Alice queria sopa de ervilha e Jasper concordou, então comecei a preparar. Fiquei sozinha na cozinha com os meus pensamentos, pedaços de pão e ingredientes. Enquanto a sopa cozinhava preparei torradas com manteiga e orégano, sentei em um dos bancos do balcão esperando tudo ficar pronto.

— Bella isso está com um aroma que está fazendo o meu estomago dançar – Jasper disse entrando na cozinha com um sorriso no rosto.

— Espero que goste da sopa – sorri em resposta e já era hora de tirar as torradas do forno.

— Então como foi o primeiro dia na mansão? – ele perguntou e quase me queimei com a forma, lembrando como _foi_ esse dia.

— Ham... foi bom – respondi colocando a forma em cima da bancada e tirando as torradas delicadamente.

— O que vocês fizeram? – engoli em seco e dei uma respiração profunda.

— Edward me mostrou apenas três cômodos hoje, mas deu para começar bem – mexi a sopa que já estava quase pronta.

— Fico muito feliz por você fazer esse trabalho Bella. Você é uma das melhores design que conheço, e tenho certeza que a casa ficara incrível – lhe respondi com um sorriso.

— Onde vamos jantar? Aqui? Na sala de jantar? – perguntei enquanto desligava o fogo e pegava os potes para por a sopa e o prato para o pão.

— Oh sim, foi isso que eu vim falar – ele riu levemente – Alice quer que jantemos na sala, porque ela não quer sair de lá sem ser para ir dormir. E também é apenas sopa e tudo mais.

— Tudo bem, então me ajude aqui.

E juntos arrumamos os potes de sopa e pequenos pratos com torradas em travessas. Ele levou o de Alice e o segui levando o meu, depois ele buscou o seu jantar, e sentamos confortáveis na sala, assistindo um filme sobre alguma coisa, enquanto eles murmuravam felizes pela comida. Sorri alegre com os elogios.

A noite logo terminou, com Alice bocejando e pedindo para Jasper a ajudar ir para o quarto. Nos despedimos e arrumei as coisas na cozinha antes de ir para o meu quarto.

Li um pouco mais do meu livro antes do sono chegar, deitei fechando os olhos e deixei as emoções do dia vagarem pela minha mente. Nossa solução anterior de ter deixado tudo naqueles três dias foi por água a baixo.

_E agora como as coisas iriam ficar?_

_Sempre que estivéssemos sozinhos iríamos acabar atracados em algum canto?_

_Eu iria acabar me apegando mais a esses momentos e permitiria que Edward terminasse com Makenna?_

_Depois disso eu poderia ser feliz sabendo que outra pessoa sofria por causa das minhas decisões?_

Eu não tinha todas as respostas, então decidi que para evitar que alguma bomba explodisse iria tentar ao máximo não ficar sozinha com Edward.

Limpei lágrimas que caíram no meu rosto e me permitia dormir sonhando com os beijos de Edward, mas o que não sabia era que o dia seguinte iria trazer uma grande surpresa, eu só teria que decidir se era boa ou não.

_Some people fall to hold on to their tears_

* * *

**Bella escorregou em tudo o que queria que não acontecesse, ao contrário dela o Edward queria muito.**

** E agora como as coisas vão ficar?**  
** Qual será essa surpresa?**  
** Huuum vamos ver rsrs**

** Eu posto o próximo capítulo antes do final do ano **  
** Obrigada pelas reviews e comentem por favooooooooooor.**

** Beijos**

**xx  
**


	14. Quando acontece o inesperado: Bella

**Why don't you kiss her**

**Disclaimer: **A maioria dos personagens da Fic, pertencem a Stephenie Meyer. A história é minha, então nada de plágios.

**Sinopse: **Edward e Bella se conhecem desde os 8 anos de idade. Aos 18 anos eles vão para diferentes universidades, Bella vai para UCLA e Edward para Cornell. A distância junto com os compromissos, fez com que eles perdessem o contato, e hoje ambos com 25 anos, estão para se reencontrarem, mas o que eles não esperam é que aqueles sentimentos da adolescência voltassem à tona.

* * *

**Capítulo 13 - Quando acontece o inesperado: Bella**

_I'm not fine, I'm in pain it's harder everyday_

Hoje não seria o dia mais agradável da minha vida, em poucas horas iria encontrar Makenna no shopping para almoçar e depois iríamos para a mansão. Estava nesse momento sentada na sala enquanto Ali fazia o café da manhã, ela disse que queria fazer isso hoje, seu cardápio era ovos mexidos com bacon, mas recusou minha ajuda quando eu ofereci dizendo que eu já fazia muito e ela sentia falta de cozinhar.

O cheiro estava delicioso, mas nem isso me animava tanto quanto poderia estar. Logo Alice me chamou para ajuda-la a carregar as coisas para a sala, ela tinha feito muita comida, não sabia se nós duas íamos comer tanto.

- Wow Ali, você fez café da manhã para pelo menos seis pessoas – exclamei vendo a quantidade de ovos, bacon e torradinhas que ela tinha preparado.

- Estou com fome – ela encolheu os ombros e eu sorri para ela.

Caminhei para a sala atrás dela, que levava sua caneca de leite na mão. Sentamos e começamos a comer, estava realmente bom, mas logo meus pensamentos voltaram para meu almoço com Makenna e meu dia com Edward ontem.

- Belli... – Alice me tirou dos meus pensamentos – Você parece estar em outro mundo. O que aconteceu?

- Nada, só estou pensando sobre encontrar Makenna hoje, pode ser meio estranho depois de... tudo.

- Hum... não se preocupe com isso agora, o que importa é não deixar isso se repetir certo?

Eu odiava mentir para Alice, mas nesse caso era necessário.

- Claro, não vai se repetir Ali, só é complicado ter que sair com a noiva do homem que você ama, e ainda decorar a casa que os dois vão morar juntos depois que se casarem.

- Bom. Eu vou te explorar um pouco antes de você sair para almoçar – ela me deu aquele sorriso de_ "por favor, faça o que eu quero_".

- Diga – sorri para ela.

Tudo o que Ali queria era que eu fizesse algo para ela almoçar antes de sair, porque sua animação para a cozinha tinha se limitado ao café da manhã. Preparei uma salada de frango grelhado para ela e um pouco de macarrão com molho de queijo.

Logo que terminei faltava uma hora para encontrar Makenna no shopping. Corri para tomar um banho e enquanto me arrumava, Ali chamou um táxi para mim. Quando terminei, estava extremamente nervosa com medo de que pudesse fazer alguma merda hoje, às vezes quando estava assim, acabava ficando sem filtro entre meu cérebro e minha boca, e tinha um grande risco disso acontecer. Só esperava que os céus não me odiassem tanto a esse ponto.

O táxi chegou, e com Ali me desejando boa sorte, caminhei para o que posso chamar de grande pesadelo. Ao chegar, liguei para Makenna, e para meu total desespero ela queria me encontrar na Victoria's Secrets para que pudesse comprar uma lingerie especial para usar com o Edward.

_Eu realmente mereço tudo isso._

- Bella – ela acenou logo que entrei na loja – Você que é a melhor amiga do Edward, acha que ele vai gostar dessa lingerie azul – eu sabia que Edward gostava de azul, quando eu usava, mas eu era uma mulher apaixonada o suficiente e esconderia isso dela.

- Por que você não usa compra uma verde? – _sim, eu sou um ser humano horrível._

- Verde? Tem certeza? – ela perguntou meio cética, mas sorri e peguei um conjunto verde que estava ao nosso lado.

- Sim, absoluta. Você pode dizer que lembrou dos olhos dele.

- Oh você está certa – sorriu pegando o conjunto da minha mão - verde está perfeito. E você?

- Eu o que?

- Não vai comprar uma lingerie irresistível?

- Mas não tenho com quem usar – _somente se você me emprestar o seu noivo_, completei mentalmente.

- Nunca se sabe Bella. Olhe essa aqui – ela me puxou pela mão até uma lingerie vermelha, com cinta liga. – Tenho certeza que ficaria linda em você. Quer provar?

- Não precisa, eu sei o meu tamanho – peguei a lingerie forçando um sorriso.

- Venha, eu vou pagar para você. Aceite como um presente de uma futura amiga – piscou para mim, pegando a peça de roupa e indo para o caixa. Encolhi os ombros para não protestar e a segui. Minutos depois saímos da loja em direção a praça de alimentação do shopping.

Makenna falava igual ou mais do que a Alice, mas o problema é que ela falava sobre como conheceu Edward, como ele era encantador, como mal poderia esperar para que eles se casassem logo e tivessem a vida que sempre sonhou. Eu estava a um passo de enlouquecer quando ouvi uma voz familiar me chamar.

- Bella? – virei ficando cara a cara com quem menos imaginava me encontrar.

- James? Oh meu Deus – sorri o abraçando forte.

- Não acredito que é você Bella – ele me apertou um pouco antes de se afastar – Você está ótima.

- Você também – e era verdade. Com um terno preto, camisa branca e gravata azul escuro, James estava lindo. Eu percebi Makenna nos olhando com curiosidade. – Essa é a Makenna. Makenna, esse o James – eles apertaram as mãos, e James como o cavalheiro que sempre foi, deu um beijo suave na mão dela.

- É um prazer conhecê-la.

- Igualmente – Makenna sorria e tinha um brilho estranho no olhar. Não era de interesse no James, era outra coisa.

- Então Bella, o que lhe trás a New York? – James perguntou concentrando sua atenção em mim.

- Eu estou substituindo a Ali em um projeto de decoração, já que ela está grávida e não pode.

- A casa na verdade é minha e do meu noivo – disse Makenna – Vocês se conheciam de Los Angeles?

- Sim – respondi rapidamente.

- Éramos namorados antes que eu me mudasse para New York – o olhar de James estava em mim e seus lábios puxados em um lindo sorriso. Apesar do meu coração ter Edward no meu coração durante os anos, James foi especial e fazia meu mundo dar uma balançada.

- Oh sério? – aquele brilho no olhar dela ficou ainda mais intenso. – Por que você não vem almoçar com a gente James? Tenho certeza que vocês tem muito a conversar, e eu adoraria conhecer um amigo da Bella.

- Eu ficaria feliz em poder almoçar com vocês, mas tenho uma reunião em 15 minutos, acabei de almoçar. Eu trabalho no prédio em frente ao shopping.

- O que você faz James? Se não for incomodo responder é claro – observei Makenna tentando captar algo de estranho nela, algum flerte, alguma coisa que não me fizesse sentir mal por ter transado com seu noivo, mas seu _interesse_ em James não era dessa forma.

- Sou editor chefe de uma revista masculina – sorriu e virou-se para mim novamente – Eu mudei o meu número Bella, aqui – pegou um cartão do bolso do seu paletó e me entregou – liga pra mim depois das seis, gostaria de conversar com você, quem sabe podemos sair para tomar alguma coisa.

- Claro, eu vou ligar sim – sorri, realmente feliz e confortável com James. – Meu número é o mesmo, você ainda tem?

- Tenho sim. Agora eu preciso ir, prazer em conhecê-la novamente Makenna – ele se aproximou de mim e deixou um beijo na minha bochecha – Adorei reencontrá-la Bella. Muito.

- Eu também – respondi sinceramente, seus olhos cor de mel, que sempre foram lindos, estavam bem perto de mim.

- Tchau garotas – se afastou ainda sorrindo e com um tchau da nossa parte ele se for pelo shopping.

Suspirei virando-me para Makenna que sorria de orelha a orelha. Levantei uma sobrancelha e ela riu me chamando para ir ao restaurante. Durante o caminho ela não disse nada, mas quando sentamos em uma mesa, e pegamos nossos menus ela me bombardeou com perguntas.

- Então, você e o James...? – deixou a pergunta no ar.

- Eu e o James namoramos por um tempo, e ele teve que mudar para NY, pois recebeu uma proposta de emprego. Eu não queria ser quem impedia seu futuro, então terminamos e isso já faz seis meses.

- Bem, agora vocês estão na mesma cidade. Se o rompimento foi apenas por isso tenho certeza que podem retomar o relacionamento – o sorriso dela era sincero, e eu me senti um pouco mal.

- Não acho que daria certo, já se passaram meses, eu estou focada no projeto da mansão e não sei se vou ficar aqui na cidade quando terminar – claro que eu não poderia dizer que eu não queria ficar e contemplar a felicidade dela e de Edward.

- Ah mas tenho certeza que se você se daria muito bem trabalhando aqui, tenho várias amigas, conheço muita gente que com certeza iriam gostar do seu trabalho. E eu queria me aproximar de você, ser sua amiga, você é importante na vida do Edward e quero que seja na minha também – senti meu rosto queimar de pura vergonha e um pouco de remorso. _Eu era realmente horrível._

Decidi então mudar de assunto e Makenna começou a falar sobre os melhores pratos desse restaurante. Pedi um salmão assado com batatas grelhadas e vegetais no vapor. Ela pediu um filé grelhado com arroz e salada simples. Tomando uma taça de vinho esperamos nossos pratos chegarem. E tentando evitar que ela começasse a falar de coisas pessoais, entrei no assunto da decoração da casa.

Minutos depois nossos pratos chegaram e me ocupei do meu prato tentando não ter espaço para muita conversa. Assim que terminamos, não pedimos sobremesa, porque ela disse que queria me apresentar o melhor sundae de NY. Apesar do frio lá fora, o clima no shopping era agradável, então me rendi ao sorvete de chiclete com banana com calda quente de chocolate.

Saímos rumo à mansão e o nervosismo me comia por dentro, as lembranças de fazer esse caminho com Edward estavam me consumindo. Quando entramos na casa ficou ainda pior, tentei ao máximo evitar a cozinha, pois eu poderia perfeitamente sentir as mãos de Edward percorrendo meu corpo enquanto ele me fodia em cima do balcão. Meu pulso estava acelerado apenas com a lembrança.

Hoje iriamos dar atenção ao quarto principal, juntamente com o banheiro. Makenna falava e eu escrevia, tirava fotos, media e as ideias borbulhavam na minha mente. Era muito masoquista da minha parte planejar o local onde ela e o homem que eu amo iriam dormir, onde tomariam banho juntos, conversariam e fariam sexo.

Senti a bile na garganta, mas respirei fundo e continuei o meu trabalho. Quando terminamos com o quarto principal, ela me levou até um que ficava duas portas depois. Era um quarto bem menor, era da metade do tamanho do quarto deles, mas ainda assim era grande.

- Esse será o quarto do nosso primeiro filho – senti meu sangue gelar e pisquei algumas vezes. _Será que ela estava grávida?_ – Eu não sei quando vamos ter, mas eu pretendo engravidar alguns meses depois de nos casarmos. Mal posso esperar para encher essa casa de filhos. Edward era bonito quando criança? Eu já vi fotos, mas elas com certeza não devem fazer justiça – soltei a respiração que não percebi que tinha segurado e obriguei as palavras a saírem.

- Ele era lindo, tenho certeza que seus filhos serão crianças adoráveis – engoli a vontade de chorar, não poderia ficar assim. – Então, já quer planejar esse quarto?

- Eu o quero com as paredes amarelas. Amarelo é uma cor que da para usar com meninos e meninas não é?

- Claro. Depois quando você engravidar e descobrir o sexo pode decorar com algum papel de parede, ou até mandar pintar novamente.

- Sim, você está certa. Venha, tem mais quartos, esses serão os de hóspedes eu quero todos no mesmo estilo, apenas uma cama um pequeno closet e as paredes neutras.

Ficamos mais algumas horas em quatro quartos de hóspedes e depois de várias anotações, saímos da casa. Agradeci internamente por não termos passado pela cozinha. No caminho pensei em fazer uma torta de frango com purê de batatas para o jantar, liguei para Alice e ela quase atravessou o telefone para me dar um beijo. Makenna gentilmente perguntou se poderia se juntar a nós, pois ela queria provar à torta. Alice respondeu que sim, e ela animada mandou uma mensagem para Edward.

No supermercado peguei algumas coisas que eu precisaria para a torta, e com conversas bobas sobre moda chegamos à casa da Ali. Tomei um banho rápido e quando desci para começar a fazer o jantar, Edward estava entrando pela porta principal. O olhei enquanto caminhava até ele, esboçando um pequeno sorriso. Não tivemos tempo para falar nada, pois Makenna passou por nós como um furacão, o beijando quase indecentemente demais. Ele me olhou como se pedisse desculpas por isso e encolhi os ombros indo para a cozinha.

Estava concentrada na preparação da torta, ninguém entrou na cozinha até o momento que eu comecei a montá-la. Edward apareceu sozinho, silenciosamente colocou água em um copo e me olhou por alguns segundos. Continuei concentrada no que estava fazendo, hoje não seria dia para ceninhas. Ele saiu e voltou logo depois sentando em um dos bancos do balcão, me observando cobrir a torta com mussarela e levar ao forno.

- Nós vamos ficar assim mesmo? – seu tom era calmo e baixo. Lavei minhas mãos e encostei na pia olhando para ele.

- Assim como, Edward? Eu não poderia arrancar sua noiva dos seus braços quando você chegou. E eu fiquei aqui na cozinha, você poderia ter aparecido mais cedo.

- Você acabou de me dar um gelo Bella.

- Ah por favor Edward – bufei, revirando os olhos. – Eu estava montando a torta. Se eu quisesse te dar um gelo, teria saído daqui e te deixado sozinho. Mas estou aqui, falando com você. Só não quero fazer cena, sua noiva está em algum canto dessa casa.

- Ela está no quarto do bebê com a Ali, vão ficar lá pelo menos até você terminar, já que a grávida quer mostrar todas as roupinhas que ganhou e Makenna ainda não tinha visto. Chega mais perto Bella, por favor – ele sussurrou e isso me fez arrepiar.

- Não Edward, não podemos arriscar e temos que parar com isso, por favor. – minha voz estava a ponto de quebrar. Ele levantou e se aproximou de mim, pegando o meu rabo de cavalo entre os dedos.

- Só um beijo, bem rápido, ninguém vai ver – seu hálito refrescante espalhou pelo meu rosto.

- Não... – minha voz era baixa e não foi firme o suficiente, pois senti os lábios dele encaixando-se nos meus e senti meus ossos virarem geleia. Foi um beijo rápido, menos de 10 segundos, mas o bastante para o fogo dentro de mim se acender.

Lambi meu lábio inferior sentindo seu sabor. Ele sorriu beijando minha bochecha, acariciando a base da minha coluna e sussurrando que sentia a minha falta. Fui salva pelo barulho da porta da entrada e Jasper dizendo que tinha chegado em casa. Edward se afastou, e trêmula peguei um copo de água. Meu amigo entrou na cozinha, dizendo que o cheiro estava maravilhoso e que trouxe torta de pêssego para a sobremesa. Cumprimentou Edward e perguntou onde estavam as mulheres.

Aproveitando que ele ainda estava na cozinha, escapuli dizendo que iria ao banheiro enquanto esperava o queijo gratinar. Lavei meu rosto e percebi que eu estava branca como papel. Fui para meu quarto, passei um pouco de blush e um batom suave nos lábios. Desci bem a tempo de tirar a torta do forno, Alice e Makenna já estavam na sala com Jasper e Edward. Na cozinha tirei a torta e sorri orgulhosa do meu trabalho.

Segurei a travessa com luvas e caminhei para a sala de jantar, avisando no caminho que precisaria de alguém para me ajudar a arrumar a mesa. Edward veio, é claro, esbarrou em mim duas vezes enquanto colocávamos os pratos e talheres nos lugares e fingi não tremer, o olhando feio. Chamei todos para jantar, com uma garrafa de vinho e um suco de maracujá para Ali. Todos soltaram elogios a minha torta na primeira garfada, apesar de Jasper e Ali já terem provado.

- Bella você é uma cozinheira incrível, tenho certeza que o James passava muito bem em Los Angeles – Makenna soltou de repente e todos ficaram em silêncio.

- James? – Edward perguntou olhando para Makenna e depois pra mim. Uma merda é estar sentada em frente a ele.

- Oh sim, o ex-namorado da Bella, o encontramos no shopping hoje. Eles juntos são um lindo casal – ela disse sorrindo e piscando pra mim, dando mais uma garfada na torta. Eu queria me jogar em um buraco.

- Sério? – Alice me olhou e assenti – Que bom, vocês vão sair juntos? – tentei não lhe dar um olhar feio em frente a Makenna, minha amiga sorria e olhava discretamente para Edward, o qual evitei dirigir os olhos.

- Não sei, meu Deus nós nem conversamos direito – resmunguei enfiando torta na boca.

- Mas eu tenho certeza que ele vai te ligar para te chamar para sair Bella, eu vi o olhar dele – a maldita Makenna piscou e eu queria enfiar uma fatia inteira da torta pela sua garganta.

- Que olhar? – Edward perguntou tentando parecer controlado. Jasper era o único em silêncio que nem para cima olhava. Ele deve ter sentido que o clima estava estranho.

- Olhar de homem interessado e que pode ainda estar apaixonado – será que ela não vai calar a boca?

- Hum, que legal. Tomara que ele te convide Bella – o olhei e ele estava um pouco carrancudo, assassinando sua torta. Alice percebeu que não era mais para falar disso, ou Edward explodiria. Então perguntou a Makenna sobre a decoração da casa.

Fiquei em silêncio o jantar todo, até que quando todos terminaram, comecei a tirar a mesa. Edward se ofereceu para ajudar, e sabia que ele queria me seguir para um pouco mais de drama, como se não fosse o suficiente.

- Então você encontrou seu ex e não pensava em me contar isso? – perguntou colocando os pratos e talheres sujos na pia.

- Por que eu deveria? Eu não tenho que dar satisfações da minha vida para você – falei em tom baixo, abrindo a geladeira e pegando a torta.

- Não quero que saia com esse James – murmurou parando ao meu lado e acariciando meu cabelo. Resisti à vontade de fechar os olhos. – Se você sair com ele eu vou enlouquecer, Bella.

- Você tem uma noiva e eu faço o que eu quiser. Agora leva essa torta para a sala, antes que alguém venha atrás de nós para tentar descobrir por que demoramos tanto.

Ele saiu resmungando e suspirei pegando os pratos e talheres para comermos a torta. Meia-hora depois Makenna desculpou-se dizendo que iria embora e Edward disse que ficaria mais um pouco. Ela tentou fazer um charme, dizendo que queria ir para a casa dele e foi o suficiente para que eu escapasse para a cozinha servindo um copo de suco de maracujá. Eu precisava me acalmar.

- Bella – Makenna entrou na cozinha e me abraçou – Obrigada pelo dia maravilhoso, depois que planejar tudo do quarto, voltamos a mansão e vamos planejar os outros cômodos. Pode me ligar se tiver qualquer dúvida, mas confio no seu gosto.

- Por nada, e eu ligarei sim. Assim que eu tiver imagens de algumas peças ou desenhos, eu te mando um e-mail ou você vem aqui.

- Eu quero mesmo ser sua amiga Bella, você é incrível – e com mais um abraço ela saiu.

Respirei fundo saindo da cozinha e não vi sinal de Alice e Jasper, Apenas Edward que estava sentado na escada, com o olhar fixo em mim. Suspirei e o chamei com o dedo para que me acompanhasse até o meu quarto. Entramos e quando fechei a porta ele me beijou. Me rendi facilmente, gemendo em sua boca e segurando seu cabelo, eu era uma pessoa horrível e agora não estava me importando tanto com isso.

Fomos interrompidos pelo toque do meu celular, relutantemente Edward se afastou, sentando na minha cama. Atendi sem ver quem era, e quase saltei com a voz do outro lado.

- _Você esqueceu de me ligar_ – era James. Meu rosto queimou.

- Desculpe, fiquei ocupada e não tive tempo – Edward arqueou a sobrancelha querendo saber quem era, encolhi os ombros e virei de costas para ele.

- _Tudo bem, não se preocupe. Queria saber se podemos sair no sábado, jantar ou cinema. Ou cinema e depois jantar, ou ao contrário. _– fechei os olhos um pouco e pensei em dizer não, mas o que eu poderia perder com isso?

- Claro, ir ao cinema seria perfeito – ouvi o barulho da cama e não demorou para Edward me virar de frente para ele, com um olhar confuso e meio furioso.

- _Passa o endereço de onde você está e eu te busco às 7?_

Evitando olhar para Edward, passei o endereço e me despedi sem falar o nome do James. O silêncio reinou entre nós enquanto eu o esperava falar algo.

- Era ele não era? – disse em tom baixo e meio perigoso.

- Sim, por favor, não crie mais drama do que isso já tem.

- Como não vou criar? A mulher que eu amo vai sair com outro cara, eu não estou feliz mesmo.

- E o homem que eu amo vai se casar com outra – franzi a testa para ele – Isso é meio injusto, você não acha?

- Posso resolver esse problema, termino com a Makenna e ficamos juntos.

- E depois o que? Jasper vai ficar do lado da família, vai descobrir que a Ali sabia sobre nós e podemos até arruinar um casamento. Sem contar na Makenna, ela é legal não quero magoá-la.

- Pelo amor de Deus Bella – ele sussurrou puxando os cabelos. – Eu quero ficar com você.

- Mas não podemos. Vamos acabar por aqui, eu quero você na minha vida, mas continue como meu melhor amigo. Eu vou sair com o James e você vai se casar. Você ama a Makenna, é um amor diferente do que você tem por mim, e podemos estar nos enganando com nosso amor infantil realizando nossos desejos de adolescência. Se eu não aparecesse na sua vida novamente, vocês se casariam e seriam felizes. Então por favor, vamos parar com isso. Só está me fazendo sofrer, fazendo você sofrer, vamos nos ver quanto menos possível por algum tempo. Eu vou embora daqui alguns meses, e pronto.

- Você me confunde Bella, e é muito frustrante tentar te entender – e sem mais, ele saiu do quarto. Sentei na cama derramando lágrimas por alguns segundos.

Não sabia se era possível, mas meu coração estava mais quebrado do que antes.

_It's better that we break, baby_

* * *

**Ai esses dois só sofrem, e a Makenna, será que ela é sincera na amizade?**

**Bem, não vou ficar dando desculpas mais uma vez, expliquei no meu group o que aconteceu para o ENORME atraso dessa fic, perdi o plot dela onde eu tinha escrito tudo o que ia acontecer na fic e demorei para conseguir encontrar um rumo para ela novamente. Escrevi a maior parte desse capítulo em 2 horas e já comecei o 14, estou com a história pipocando na cabeça e vou colocar o máximo que posso no word.**

**Volto na semana que vem, e para quem lê Vicious Circle, vou postar na sexta ou sábado.**

**Beijos**

**xx**


End file.
